Born in the past
by Snitchesandrunes
Summary: Instead of meeting Dumbledore at King's Cross, Harry meets Death, who gives him two choices. To go back to the present or be reborn as someone else. Harry chose to be reborn, and finds himself reborn as Hadrian Potter, younger brother of James Potter.
1. Prologue

"Avada Kedavra." That was the last thing Harry James Potter heard as green light hit him before his vision became blurry is whole world was engulfed in black.

When his vision cleared, Harry looked around curiously.

His surroundings were different. This was definitely not the forbidden forest. He was somewhere where the place was full of white light, and he could hear a train hooting in the distance. That was when it hit him.

Kings Cross.

He was at King's Cross train station.

But why? Why did he end up here? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere where the dead people should be?

"Hello Mr Potter." An unfamiliar voice came from behind Harry.

Harry spun around to see a tall elegant man dressed perfectly in expensive looking robes.

"I am Death."

"Uhh." Harry was at a loss for words.

"Now, Mr Potter. Do you know where we are?"

"Um, King's Cross?"

"Yes Mr Potter." Death's lips curved into a smile. "And do you know why we are here?"

"Uhh, because Voldemort killed me? And I died?"

Death smiled even wider. "You have not died yet Mr Potter. You are where we call the in between. The barrier between life and death."

Harry gaped at Death.

"Why?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"Because you, are the master of death. Mr Potter." Death said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are the master of death. You have mastered all three hallows. The invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone and the elder wand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The elder wand?" He said incredulously.

"Yes. The elder wand too. When you overpowered Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor."

Harry stared at Death. "Malfoy is the master of the elder wand?"

"Was." Death corrected. "You are now. And also the Master of Death."

"That doesn't explain why I am here."

"Because you are the Master of Death."

Harry cocked a brow. "I gathered that. But how does being Master of death get me here?"

"Patience Mr Potter." Death's blue eyes showed amusement. "I was getting to that."

"Now, you see. When you were hit with the killing curse, your spirit was transported here to meet me."

Harry frowned, but said nothing.

"As Master of Death you have two choices. One, to go back to the present. Two, be reborn as someone else."

At the second choice, Harry blinked.

"Reborn?"

"Yes. Also, You will keep your memories of your previous life, which means this life, with you."

"I will?"

"Indeed."

Harry swallowed. "Who will I be reborn as?"

Death smirked. "That, is a secret."

In spite of himself, Harry pouted.

"Nuh uh Mr Potter, don't pout." Death said. "So, what is your answer?"

Harry contemplated his choices. If he went back to the battle, the chances that they'd win wasn't that high was it? Nagini wasn't killed yet. And the death toll was high. He had already lost so many family and friends.

Being reborn. That was tempting. A fresh new start at life. Where he could tread more carefully and make less mistakes.

With a small smile, Harry made up his mind.

Looking up at death, Harry gave a firm nod, his emerald green eyes blazing.

"I choose to be reborn."

 **HPHPHPHP**

31st July 1964

Harry shut his eyes tightly his new eyes as he let out a small cry.

The cry sounded like a baby's. Harry figured he'd been reborn as a baby. He was currently being carried in a pair of warm arms.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, it's a boy." Harry heard a nurse's voice say.

Potter? Harry froze.

Harry opened his eyes to look into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Not green." Was his first thought. It wasn't Lily Evans then.

The woman smiled down at Harry. "Why, isn't he cute." She cooed at Harry, who gurgled happily. He had to keep up an act after all.

"Indeed my dear Euphemia." Harry's eyes darted to the man who was speaking. His eyes were hazel, and his hair was jet black.

"Yes. We shall name him Hadrian Alex Potter then." The woman, whom Harry supposed was his new mother, smiled brightly. "Our son, and little brother of James Henry Potter."

Harry let out loud cried, as he cursed Death inwardly.

Of all people to be reborn as, it had to be as a little brother of the father and as the son of his grandparents in his previous life. And now he had to get used to being called Hadrian.

Why was his luck always so horrible?

 **HPHPHPHP**

Later that night, Hadrian lay in his baby crib in Potter Manor and pretended to sleep.

He had not met his brother yet. Harry was relieved.

So he had been reborn as another Potter big deal.

This was good actually. Now that Hadrian thought about it. Voldemort would not be too interested in him. No dark lord chasing his back. That was actually something Harry looked forward to. He didn't want to deal with Voldemort as the boy who lived, and didn't like the fame that came with it,

He could help change events and prevent deaths from happening.

He could go to Hogwarts again in eleven years. Harry counted. The marauders would be in their third year then. He could see Sirius and Remus, and Peter, who Harry hated. He could study with them. He could be with the father he never knew in his previous life. He could also see Lily Evans, his mother. He'd be able to get to know them better.

For now though, he would have to act as a baby. Harry hated it. He didn't want to act dumb, but knew he had no choice. It was going to be hard having to remember to speak in broken sentences with grammatical errors.

A sound from near his crib caused Hadrian's eyes to snap open.

A pair of short hands were holding on to the bars of the crib and a pair of hazel eyes looked through the bars.

Hadrian blinked, before taking in the messy black hair and eyes, and also the short body that the hands were attached to, before groaning inwardly.

He was looking at the three year old version of James Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Please read and review. :)

7 years later.

27 March 1971

"Hadrian! James!" Euphemia Potter shouted from the kitchen in Potter Manor. "Wake up for breakfast!"

Hadrian turned in his bed, but did not open his eyes. He'd just been in the middle of a very good dream. Why did it have to end?

That was when the door to his bedroom flung open and James Potter came running into the room and started jumping on Hadrian's bed, causing the latter to open his eyes in shock, before he groaned and used a pillow to cover his head.

"Wake up little brother! It's my birthday!" James exclaimed, as he jumped hard on Hadrian's bed.

Hadrian made an illegible muffled noise, but made no move to get up.

James's face spread into a devious grin before he continued.

"Wake up, or I'll tell mum you drew weird symbols on your copy of tales of Beedle the Bard."

That did it. Hadrian sat straight up and looked at James, horrified. "You wouldn't," he said. Their mother would probably give Hadrian a lecture that would leave his ears ringing for days.

"Oh, but I would."

"Some kind of brother you are." Hadrian muttered under his breath as he shooed a still grinning James Potter from his room and hurried to get changed for breakfast.

He had been doodling a circle in the middle of a triangle with a straight line overlapping the two shapes over his storybooks when James had barged into his room and caught him. It'd had been the symbol of the deathly hallows, but they didn't need to know that. And now, James was using it as blackmail material. Hadrian sighed, if only he had blackmail material on James. But his older brother was a born prankster. And anytime he did something wrong and got caught, he'd just admit it straightaway, get scolded by their parents, and play another prank the next day.

So that meant that anything Hadrian had on James that could get his older brother into trouble was useless.

Once he had gotten changed, Hadrian rushed from his room and down the stairs of Potter Manor, into the dining room.

"Morning Mom, morning dad, Morning James!" He said brightly as he sat beside James at the breakfast table.

"Morning son." Fleamont Potter smiled at Hadrian as looked at his sons.

"Good morning sweethearts, did you sleep well?" Euphemia Potter said as she came to join them at the breakfast table.

"Yes Mom." Hadrian grinned at his mother.

"Absolutely well Mom!" James Potter said. "I slept perfectly well. Because today is a special day! Indeed a special day!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes. His brother could be really dramatic, and had about as much subtlety as a troll had.

"Happy Birthday James!" He looked at his brother, knowing that was the response he wanted to hear.

James beamed at him.

"Happy birthday dear." His mother was next before his father smiled and wished James the same.

"Mom, where's my Hogwarts letter?" James fidgeted excitedly in his chair.

At that moment, there was loud crack and a small house elf, who was dressed in a smart looking uniform with the Potter crest sewn onto it, appeared in the room.

"Mipsy has a letter for young master James." She squeaked, before handing the letter over to James, who grabbed it excitedly, looked at the Hogwarts crest and ripped the envelope open.

"Yes! I got into Hogwarts!" James punched his fist victoriously into the air as he read the letter over and over again!"

"That's great dear! Why don't we all go to Diagon alley to shop later? We can get your Hogwarts items then." their mother smiled at them.

"Awesome! That means Hadrian and I can look at racing brooms! I'll be able to get a wand too!" James said excitedly. "Now, pass the pumpkin juice please, Hadrian."

 **HPHPHPHP**

The Potter family entered Diagon alley and after James Potter had gotten fitted for his Hogwarts robes and items, with permission from their parents, he eagerly pulled Hadrian along as they made their way to Quality Quidditch supplies to look at racing brooms.

"Look! Its the newest nimbus 1500!" James pointed to the expensive looking broom in the display cases as other kids crowded around too.

"Wow." One kid said.

"I wish I had it. But it's so expensive!" Another replied.

When their parents came to get them, James begged them to get him the broom. "For my birthday gift please? If you want, it can also be my Christmas gift for this year." He pleaded, until Fleamont finally relented, much to the disapproval of Euphemia.

"Let's go get your wand now James." Euphemia said as they headed towards Ollivanders.

They entered Ollivander's wand shop. It was the same as Hadrian remembered. The stacks of wands placed nearly on shelves.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Potters." Garrick Ollivander greeted them, his hands clasped together. "Here for a wand?"

"Yes." Fleamont begin. "Our boy James is going to Hogwarts this year." He smiled.

"Ahh yes. Young Mr Potter. You should know that, the wand chooses the wizard of course." He said before summoning the measuring tape. "Stretch out your wand arm please." He said as the measuring tape began taking measurements on its own, and Ollivander went to the shelves to find wands.

"Try this, Mr Potter. Dragon heartstring and Black Walnut." Ollivander handed a wand to James, who had barely tried it, before it was snatched out of his hands.

"No. How about unicorn hair and ebony?" It was again snatched out James's hand before he had even given it a wave.

This went on for a few more wands before Ollivander handed him a unicorn and maghony wand of eleven inches.

Hadrian snapped his head towards the wand. He'd known that James owned a maghony wand of the same length but he had not known the core.

Red and gold sparks shot off the wand when James waved it and Ollivander clapped. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Hadrian gave a whoop as his parents smiled proudly.

After paying five galleons for his wand, the Potter family exited the shop. As Hadrian looked back and his chestnut brown eyes connected with Ollivander's pale silver eyes, he swallowed. It was like there had been a knowing look in Ollivander's eyes.

As James grabbed Hadrian's hand excitedly while they walked down Diagon Alley, another boy bumped into them and James tumbled to the ground.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The boy stretched out a hand for James to grab, and pulled him up.

"Never been better." James grinned at the boy, who had long black hair and blue grey eyes.

Sirius Black. His godfather. A father figure he looked up to when he was Harry Potter.

Hadrian gasped softly but none of them noticed.

"Sorry bout that. Guess I was too eager to escape from my troll of a mother. Sirius Black." James grinned and shook Sirius's hand when he offered it.

"James Potter. And this is my younger brother, Hadrian." And Sirius gave Hadrian a firm handshake.

At the moment, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter came up. "James, my son, who is this young lad?" Fleamont said as he looked at Sirius.

"Sirius Black sir. At your service." Sirius grinned as he gave the two older Potters a bow.

"Sirius Orion Black!" A voice screeched as Walburga Black came hurrying over, with another young boy behind her. "Where have you been? I thought I told you not to wander off. Oh." She stopped short when she saw the two older Potters.

"Hello Walburga." Euphemia smiled politely.

"Hello." Walburga said and gave a slight sniff.

"I assume this is your son?"

"Indeed." Walburga drew herself up proudly. "Sirius will be going to Hogwarts this year. He shall be sorted into Slytherin and bring glory to the ancient and noble house of Black."

Hadrian looked at Sirius, who was rolling his eyes.

"I see. What a coincidence. James here, will be starting Hogwarts too. Maybe they can be friends." Fleamont said.

"We shall see." Walburga gave another disdainful sniff. "Come, Sirius. Come Regulus." She said before she strode off with the boys. Sirius turned and gave the Potters a big grin and a parting wave before turning back.

"The young lad seems wonderful." Euphemia murmured. "However, I cannot say the same for his mother."

 **HPHPHPHP**

1st September 1971

"All packed?" Euphemia asked James as Mipsy levitated the trunks down the stairs. "No James Potter, leave your broom behind. Or I'll donate it to some wizarding family who could use it better.." She said when James took his new broom in his hand. After he had put it away, she smiled. "Now, are you all packed ?"

"Yes Mom. Mipsy did a wonderful job!" He said. "She even packed me a small snack to have on the train!"

"Of course Master must have something to eat on the train. The goodies on the train will not be good enough. No! Mipsy will make young master his snacks!" The house elf squeaked.

The Potters smiled fondly at the house elf.

"Let's get to the train station or we'll be late." Fleamont said, before the four Potters apparated to King's Cross.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian hugged James tightly as the family gathered at the platform nine and three quarters.

"You'll write to me. Won't you?" Hadrian asked.

"Of course! And I'll come home for Chirstmas so we can see each other again! And then soon, you'll be able to join me on the Hogwarts express." He bent down to whisper something into Hadrian's ear. "I might send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

Hadrian grinned at his brother just as the whistle sounded. That line was familiar. Fred and George would probably do a victory dance if they knew that they had said something similar to their idol.

"Oh the train is about to leave. Guess you'd better get on board son." Fleamont said as James hugged his parents goodbye, and tiptoed when Euphemia bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, don't get into too much trouble." She said sternly.

James gave his mother a cheeky grin. "Sure Mom." He waved at his family, before he disappeared into the train to find a compartment.

The whistle blew again, and soon, the Hogwarts express was off to Hogwarts.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Two days later

 _Dear Mom, Dad and little Hadrian,_

 _I'm sure you'd know by now, but I got sorted into Gryffindor! Classes, especially transfiguration, are wonderful. Mcgonagall is stern though and I've made several new friends. Sirius, the one you met at Diagon Alley, is my dorm mate. His mother sent him a howler at breakfast yesterday and threatened to disown him. You should have heard her screeching, I thought my ears were going deaf. But Sirius doesn't really care. Remus and Peter are my other dorm mates and we are all getting along wonderfully. There's this girl, Evans who doesn't really seem to like me. She's friends with a guy called Snape who got into Slytherin. I don't think I like the Snape guy._

 _And Hadrian, Hogwarts is awesome. You should totally see it. Maybe when you come in two years, we can wreak havoc together. That means you have to get into Gryffindor. Though with you reading so much and being so intelligent, you might get into Ravenclaw. Sirius and I are planning to land as many detentions as possible. Just kidding Mom. Anyways, Quidditch tryouts are banned to first years so that's rather sad. But i will definitely try out in second year anyway. Write back to me soon!_

 _Your son,_

 _James_

Hadrian looked at the letter which James had sent them as he sat in his room. His parents had allowed him to keep the letter after it had been sent.

Of course he knew who would be sorted into which house. Yet, after it had become a reality that the marauders were all in Gryffindor, Hadrian couldn't help but feel even happier.

The marauders were definitely going to wreak havoc at Hogwarts.

And Hadrian looked forward to seeing what they got up to in two years.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N

Hadrian will be off to Hogwarts in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Please read and review :)

3 years later

Walking down Diagon alley with James Potter pulling him along, Hadrian clutched the Hogwarts letter in his hand happily as he looked at the list of items he and to buy for first years.

He was going to attend Hogwarts. He had missed it so much and had been looking forward to it for eleven years.

"Hadrian! Let's go get your wand!" James Potter said excitedly, his hazel eyes looking behind as he gestured for their parents to hurry up. "Then we can meet Sirius and Remus and Peter at Florean Fortescue's in Hogsmeade!"

They entered Ollivander's again as Hadrian looked around.

Would he get the same wand as he did before? Hadrian wasn't really sure if he wanted to or not. Having the brother wand of Voldemort's was certainly not the most flattering, but the fact had saved his life before.

"Welcome." Ollivander's pale silver eyes looked at Hadrian and Hadrian shuddered. It was like the knowing look was there again.

"Hello Mr Ollivander." Hadrian said.

"Hello to you too, young Mr Potter. Now, I believe you are here for a wand. If you would stretch out your wand arm." Ollivander said as he began looking through the shelves for wands while the measuring tape started taking measurements. "Now, no two Ollivander wands are the same, and I believe I told of your older brother here," Ollivander gestured to James as he returned with a few boxes, "That the wand chooses the wizard."Now Mr Potter, try this, beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches."

Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once before Hadrian had given a full wave.

Hadrian tried and tried. The pile of tried wands seemed to be growing higher and higher.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry we'll find the perfect match somewhere." Ollivander said. "Try this, holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." He handed Hadrian the wand.

Hadrian took the wand almost hesitantly. This was it. He felt the warmth surge through his finger tips as the familiar sensation buzzed through him and gave a huge wave, and instead of red and gold sparks, red and gold light shot from his wand.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Ollivander clapped as James gave his brother a huge clap on the back. "Well...well, well... Curious, how be curious."

Hadrian swallowed. Not again.

"Sorry Mr Ollivander, but what's curious?" Fleamont Potter asked.

"It just so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. Why, the owner of the brother wand is what most of you call You Know Who."

"Him?" Euphemia Potter gasped.

"Indeed. And also, the stream of red and gold light that sprung from his wand. I think that we can come to expect great things from you Mr Potter."

Hadrian was silent as they paid seven galleons for his wand and left Ollivanders.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The Potter family headed to Florean Fortescue's and sat at a table waiting for James's friends to turn up.

"James!" Hadrian and James turned their heads to see Sirius running towards them. "Hey Hadrian!" Sirius grinned at the both of them before sitting down. "Hi Mr and Mrs Potter."

"Sirius." Euphemia and Fleamont smiled warmly at him.

"Where's Remus?" James asked Sirius.

"Oh. He should be here any minute. Or maybe his head is stuck in a book." Sirius said.

"There he is." Hadrian pointed to Remus who had a huge book in his hand.

"Hey guys. Hi Mr and Mrs Potter." Remus said. "Peter owled me. He says he can't make it. Something about having to finish up a lot of homework."

Hadrian felt relieved at that. He didn't want to see Peter. Having him over at Chirstmas break was bad enough.

"That's a pity." James frowned.

"Well boys, here's some money for your ice cream, we'll come back and pick you up in two hours, ." Fleamont said as he put some galleons on the table and smiled at them, before walking of with Euphemia.

"Remus, my dear." Sirius said once the two older Potters had left. "Why did you bring a book along? And such a huge one too? "

After checking to make sure Hadrian wasn't against werewolves, which Hadrian had never been, James had told Hadrian that they had already found out about Remus's furry little problem. However, they had not been able to find anything that would allow them to help him during transformations. Hadrian smiled to himself at that. Oh they would most certainly find out how to help Remus, but Hadrian estimated that it would either be late this year or next year as he figured that they had not become animagi until their fifth year.

"So that if you talk about anything that makes my ears bleed, I can use the book to save myself. Besides, the book should be more interesting than you are." Remus said mildly.

Hadrian grinned as James laughed outright, while Sirius pouted.

"I'll go buy the ice cream." Sirius said as he grabbed the galleons on the table and went off to the counter. He returned with four cups of Toffee apple ice cream.

"Want to go to Zonkos later?" James said as they ate the delicious ice cream. "We should get new supplies for our pranking and maybe some joke items as Hadrian dear's birthday present. Or else Minnie might be disappointed that we didn't land ourselves in detention because we didn't have anything for pranking."

"I don't know James." Hadrian played along. "From what I've heard about her, Mcgonagall might be extremely happy. In fact, over the moon if she didn't have to see you for detentions."

"What?" James clutched at the area around his heart as he gasped dramatically. "But I'm so handsome. Minnie would definitely want to see me. Right Sirius?"

"Definitely, no one could resist our charm." He nodded his head a she winked at a girl that was passing by and appeared to be fourteen. The girl giggled before she hurried off.

"Speaking of being able to resist your charms," Remus began, " Lily Evans actually can."

"Oh. She's got personality, that one. Beautiful too." James said dreamily. "I'd reckon I'm going to ask her out this year. For hogsmeade weekend, you know?"

Sirius snorted. "I think she'll slap you first. Before shrieking at you."

"Who cares? I'll just keep asking her out."

Remus and Hadrian exchanged a look, before the both of them shook their heads.

After they finished up their ice cream, the boys headed for Zonkos.

"Now let's see. Let's just get a few items before we go." James said. "We can always restock during hogsmeade weekend."

"Zonkos!" Sirius exclaimed as they stepped into the store. "Why! Have I missed you so much! Mother always say that Zonkos products are useless but I know better." Remus had to drag Sirius away as he tried to hug a shelf of joke products.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed as Sirius tried to hug another shelf.

'Thwack!' Remus had hit Sirius with his book.

"Ow! Remus you didn't have to do that!" Sirius said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It was effective in stopping an embarrasing idiot like you."

"You wound me, Remus."

"You're kidding. You have to be."

 **HPHPHPHP**

1st September 1973 King's Cross Station.

Hadrian hugged his parents goodbye as James stood to one side after hugging his parents. Both of them had changed into their Higwarts robes. And James had proudly donned the Gryffindor tie.

"Now James, you better take care of your little brother and don't drag him into all the mischief you get up to." Euphemia said as she looked at James seriously.

"Of course Mom! Hadrian is in good hands!" James grinned.

"Come on Euphemia. A little bit of pranking won't hurt Hadrian." Fleamont smiled at his sons as he put an arm around his wife. "You both better study hard though. I wouldn't put it past your mother to send you a howler if your grades are less than satisfactory."

"Now get onto the train. Remember to write to us!" Euphemia said as the boys go too the train before waving goodbye to their parents.

As the train started moving, James smiled at his brother. "Now let's go find Remus, Sirius and Peter. They saved us a compartment ." He said before he pulled Hadrian by the arm as they walked down the train.

"James! Hadrian!" Sirius grinned at the two brothers when they finally saw them entering the compartment.

"Hey guys." Hadrian said brightly as the both of them sat down. Hadrian did his best to sit as far away from Peter as he could.

"Good holiday?" James asked them once they were all settled.

Sirius shrugged. "You know, the usual. Mother shrieks at me every time. Disgrace to the family name. She says. Of course, she hugs dear Reggie every time. Says he acts like a rightful heir of a pureblood family. Being sorted into Slytherin and all. Not that I care."

Hadrian and James smiled sympathetically at Sirius.

"Now. Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Sirius said. Hadrian, James and Peter all raised their hands.

"Come on Remus." Sirius looked at his friend pleadingly. "Stop sticking your nose between the pages of your books

Remus rolled his eyes. "No Sirius. I want to read Hogwarts a history."

"But you've read that like about, a thousand times!"

"Don't exaggerate."

"Fine! Five hundred."

"Still exaggerating. But anyways, it's fun to know more about Hogwarts." Remus said as he returned to his book.

"Know more about Hogwarts he says. I think the place he knows the most is the Hogwarts library." Sirius snorted as he gave the cards out to the other three.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian waved goodbye to James and his friends as they headed towards the carriages.

He smiled to himself. He would get to see Hogwarts soon.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Hadrian spun around so quickly that he almost cricked his neck.

Hagrid.

One of those whom he trusted with his life. He wanted to run over to Hagrid to hug him. But knew he couldn't, it would be extremely weird.

"C'mon follow me-anymore firs'-years? Mind yer step now! Firs's years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

This was familiar to Hadrian.

"Yeh'll get your first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here,"

There was a loud "oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hadrian got into a boat along with two boys and a girl.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake.

Hadrian smiled at the other occupants in the boat. "Hey! I'm Hadrian Potter."

The girl smiled back at him, her warm blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle in the dark.

"Sarah Jenkins." She said.

"Jenkins?" One of the boys said. "I don't recognize that name. Are you a pureblood?"

Sarah Jenkins looked slightly uncomfortable as she responded. "No. I'm muggleborn." She said.

"A mudblood?" The boy scoffed. "No wonder. I'm Cantankerus Nott and this is Thorfinn Rowle." He turned to address Hadrian.

Hadrian couldn't take it anymore. The girl looked close to tears and Hadrian was certainly not going to stand the word being said around him.

"I hope you have better manners than that." He glared at the two boys. "Don't you know how to be a gentleman to ladies?"

Nott rolled his eyes. "To her?" He gestured uncaringly to Sarah. "She's filth for purebloods like us."

"Not for me." Hadrian said firmly.

"Well. That doesn't come as a surprise, despite being a pureblood family. Potters are known to be blood traitors."

"Better blood traitors than pureblood bigots." Hadrian countered.

Nott sneered at him. Hadrian ignored him as he gave Sarah a smile, which Sarah returned tentatively. Hadrian sighed internally, he had already made his first enemy.

The rest of the ride was silent and soon they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Clambering up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, they came up at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" He asked.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Some of the text may seem familiar because it was extracted from the book.

Thanks for all the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own harry potter or any of its characters.

please read and review :)

The door swung open at once. Hadrian saw Professor Mcgonagall standing there, her face as stern as he remembered it to be.

"The firs'-years, Professor Mcgonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor Mcgonagall showed them into a small empty chamber off the hall, the same one that Hadrian had waited in in his previous life.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor Mcgonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." Hadrian tuned out the rest of her speech as he looked around at the other first years. He already knew what would be going on. Looking around, he saw many first years fidgeting nervously as they looked at Professor Mcgonagall timidly. God, had he been also like that the last time?

"-I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Said Professor Mcgonagall, before she left the chamber.

There was a moment of silence before murmurs and whispers broke out all over the chamber.

"How are we going to be sorted?"

"Mom and Dad won't tell me."

"Dad doesn't really care which house I get in, as long as I do well."

"What if I get into Hufflepuff?"

Hadrian remained quiet the whole time, waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to return. Until someone nudged him, and he turned around.

It was Sarah Jenkins. She gave him a small smile.

"Um, where do you want to be sorted?" She asked softly.

"Me?" Hadrian looked at her. "I'm fine with anywhere. But honestly, I want to go to Gryffindor, with my brother."

"Oh, you have a sibling?"

"Yep."

"It must be really fun. To have someone to tell you all about Hogwarts, and growing up in a magical family." Sarah said wistfully.

"He's a great brother and all. But seriously, his head can get inflated easily." Hadrian replied. "Besides, Hogwarts is going to be fun. It doesn't matter if you are not born into a magical family. Of course, there are people who might look down on you, but not all of us are like that."

"I don't know. I didn't really have many friends before Hogwarts." Sarah said, her eyes downcast.

Hadrian smiled. "I can be yours."

"Really?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

"Of course."

"But what if, we are in different houses?"

"That doesn't matter. We can still be friends." Hadrian grinned at Sarah, who returned a huge smile, her eyes wide with happiness.

"Move along now. " said a sharp voice, "The Sorting ceremony's about to start."

Professor Mcgonagall had returned. "Now form a line," she said, "and follow me."

Hadrian lined up behind Sarah Jenkins and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Hall.

Looking around, Hadrian saw the Gryffindor table where his brother and his friends were sitting at. James beamed at him while his friends gave him small smiles. Hadrian grinned back at them.

The Great Hall looked as splendid as ever, lit by thousands of candles floating in mid air, tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

Professor Mcgonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the first years and placed the sorting hat on it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

 _Don't you think I'm just a hat,_

 _Soon you'll realise I'm more than that,_

 _I'm the one that you'll put on your head,_

 _Which house you go to I'll decide today._

 _I may put you in Gryffindor_

 _Where the House of lions roar,_

 _These brave students are bold,_

 _and full of courage too._

 _Or you may go to Hufflepuff,_

 _the house of yellow and black_

 _Here hard work and fair play rules,_

 _And they are just and loyal._

 _You may go to Ravenclaw,_

 _where wit and wisdom are valued,_

 _the house of those willing to learn,_

 _thats where you might belong._

 _And last but not least Slytherin,_

 _House for the ambitious,_

 _Oh Slytherin is the house,_

 _for those with cunning and resourcefulness._

 _Hurry and put me on your head,_

 _Be it the Lion, Badger, Eagle or Snake,_

 _I shall decide which's best for you,_

 _And kick off your adventure at Hogwarts now._

The whole hall burst into applause as the Hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became quite still again.

Professor Mcgonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Ackles, Juliah!"

A girl with dark brown hair and freckles stepped out for the line, put on the hat for a moment, before it shouted. "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped, and some of them made a space for Juliah to sit as she approached.

There were about fifteen people, Hadrian estimated, before Sarah was called. When she was called, Sarah walked towards the stool and placed the hat on her head as she sat down.

Hadrian crossed his fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted after a few moments of pause.

Hadrian clapped loudly as Sarah smiled at him before heading off towards the Gryffindor table, where a warm welcome greeted her.

Another few people passed and Nott, predictably, became a Slytherin, before swaggering off towards the Slytherin table, in a fashion almost similar to Draco Malfoy.

Two more students and it was, "Potter, Hadrian." Mcgonagall called.

Hadrian swallowed, before he stepped out and went forward, placing the hat in his head before sitting down.

" _My, what do we have here? Hello Hadrian Potter, or should I say, Harry Potter?"_

Hadrian was expecting that. Though he hoped he needn't debate with the hat about not revealing his secret.

" _Oh don't worry," the hat spoke in his head. "I cannot tell the secrets of Hogwarts students."_

 _"That's a relief then," he thought back._

 _"Yes. Now, what's this about your previous life? Hmm. Master of Death, huh? I see that you have the invisibility cloak as a family heirloom, the stone will not be a problem I take it. But the headmaster has the elder wand."_

 _"That's a big problem."_

 _"Now indeed it is. Though I suggest that maybe at night in your dorms when everyone's asleep, give your hand a little wave when you think about the wand. Dumbledore has his own wand that chose him."_

 _"Are you saying I can summon the elder wand?" Hadrian asked incredulously._

 _"You are its rightful master, it will answer to your call. "_

 _"But-"_

 _"Now, onto sorting, we wouldn't want to take too long, wouldn't we. You are extremely courageous, loyal, witty, intelligent and cunning. Indeed you'd might fit into all of the houses. Though you are too reckless to be a hufflepuff. I think Ravenclaw wouldn't be the best house for you. Slytherin-"_

 _"I want Gryffindor. Along with my brother." Hadrian cut off the hat. He didn't want to deal with Nott and the other stick up ponces in Slytherin._

 _"Gryffindor, eh? Well Godric would approve. So better be_ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word to the hall. And the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Sirius stood up and whistled while James stood up and cheered.

"Mr Black and Mr Potter! Please sit down!" Mcgonagall's lips had formed into a thin line. James and Sirius both gave her a wave before sitting down and congratulating Hadrian, who had come to sit beside Sarah, who was near them. Hadrian smiled at Sarah before turning to his brother.

"What took you so long Hadrian?" Sirius asked him.

"Must be the hat deciding whether to put him in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I'd already said he reads too much. Anyway, welcome to Gryffindor, Hadrian!"

Hadrian grinned at his brother as the last of the new students were sorted into their houses and Mcgonagall put the hat and the stool away. The hall was silent as they all looked at Dumbledore.

"Now, Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Let's see, I don't think that there's anything to say, so tuck in!" Dumbledore said merrily.

Hadrian licked his lips as the dishes appeared in the plates in front of him. It looked as good as he remembered. "Help yourself, Hadrian." James said. "Remember to eat your vegetables though, or mom will have a fit."

Hadrian started piling food onto his plate. He was famished, and only had some pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs during the train ride.

"See that girl over there, Hadrian?" James said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Hadrian looked in the direction which he was pointing at, down the Gryffindor table. "She's Lily Evans. My love conquest." He declared. As if sensing James looking at her, the redhead turned around, her striking emerald green eyes glared at him before she turned back to talk to her friends.

Hadrian's breath caught as he took in the sight of his thirteen year old mother from his previous life.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" James said happily.

Hadrian turned to look at James before turning to Sirius. "He's got it bad, hasn't he?" Hadrian asked.

Sirius nodded. "Very."

"It's called infatuation. But it might become love." James said.

Remus looked at James surprised, "You know that word? Never thought you did."

"You don't think so little of me, do you?" James looked horrified.

Remus rolled his eyes, while Peter snickered.

"Amd see the one with greasy hair at the Slytherin table?" James pointed, and Hadrian turned to look at a surly looking Snape. "That's Snape. He's extremely annoying. Can't stand being in the same room as him."

"Do you bully him?" Hadrian asked. He hoped James wasn't a big bully. Arrogant, that was a definite yes, but Hadrian didn't want his brother bullying anyone.

"Nope, called him a few names and we threw a few hexes at each other occasionally, but nothing much."

Hadrian felt relieved. Maybe if he did enough, he could stop the levicorpus incident from happening.

Sirius meanwhile, had looked at Sarah before grinning at her. "Sirius Black, young lady." He winked, causing her to giggle.

"Sarah Jenkins," she replied.

"Ah, a nice name for a pretty girl."

"Sirius, stop flirting with her. She's only a first year." Remus said pointedly.

"And my friend." Hadrian said.

James and Sirius stared at him, before James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hadrian's got a girlfriend?" He said, as Sarah almost choked on her drink.

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "You really are too childish for your age, James." He muttered.

"Should we tell Mrs Potter to prepare herself for a daughter in law?" Sirius continued.

"Yes. Prepare herself for Lily Evans as her future daughter in law." James declared.

Lily must have heard him. For she had narrowed her eyes at him before yelling, "Shut Up Potter!" from where she sat.

"Never mind. She'll come around." James sighed as the dessert plates cleared and the dessert appeared. Hadrian immediately grabbed a treacle tart. Hogwarts had the best.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian lay in his pajamas on the comfortable four poster bed in his Gryffindor dorm. He had gotten acquainted with his new dorm mates and they all seemed friendly enough. They had all gone to sleep immediately after that though, mos too them being too tired.

Hadrian thought about the words the hat had said during the sorting. Should he summon the elder wand?

No, he decided. He would be able to work just as well with his Phoenix wand. Besides, he didn't want to raise questions if anyone caught sight of the elder wand in his possession.

Turning in his bed as he closed his eyes to sleep, Hadrian smiled at the thought of finally being back at Hogwarts.

He would call the elder wand another time. He just didn't know when.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Some texts may seem familiar because I extracted it from the books.

I hope my sorting hat song is okay. It just didn't feel right to write about the sorting without the song.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Please read and review :)

Hadrian woke up early the next morning, and after getting changed into Hogwarts robes, he looked around the dorm. The other boys were still sleeping. Deciding to go sit in the common room for awhile before he headed for breakfast, Hadrian exited the boys dormitory.

He stopped when he saw a redhead sitting in an armchair. It was Lily Evans. Having heard his footsteps, she turned around to look at him.

"Uh, hello." Hadrian said.

"Hi,"Lily smiled at him, before she frowned. "You look a lot like James Potter."

"I'm his brother."

"Little brother, huh? I just hope you aren't as arrogant as him. His ego is really big. Thinks he's the best looking guy in the whole world." She scoffed at the last sentence.

Hadrian smiled at that. "So theres finally someone who agrees with me. I've been trying to tell him that for years."

Lily beamed at that. "Great. Now, you are up quite early, for a first year. I don't think any first year gets up so early on the first day of the term."

"I get up early sometimes." Hadrian shrugged.

"Are you heading for breakfast?" Lily asked. "I could show you the way."

Hadrian wanted to get to know Lily more, but turned down the offer. "It's okay. I'm not hungry yet, I think I'll wait for my brother."

"Sure." Lily smiled at him again before she headed for the portrait hole and left the common room.

Hadrian went to sit down on one of the armchairs. Looking around, he smiled. He had missed Gryffindor tower.

Ten minutes later, he heard a door swing open and looked behind. That was the door to the first year girls dormitory. Sarah Jenkins came out of it, fully dressed with her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was carrying a bag.

"Hey," she smiled at Hadrian when she saw him.

"Hey."

"Early riser?"

"You could say that."

Sarah grinned before frowning. "Should we head for breakfast? I don't know the way though. The prefects said we could look for them, but I don't want to trouble them."

"I'm waiting for my brother and his friends. You want to come along?" Hadrian suggested.

"Could I?"

"Sure thing. Sirius might try to hit on you again though."

Sarah laughed. "That's fine. It's amusing actually. Him trying to flirt with an eleven year old."

Hadrian was about to reply when he heard people coming down the stairs.

"Now, Sirius, you can't keep asking me to let you copy my homework. Just because your brain will breakdown, or so you think, from writing two rolls of parchment or so doesn't mean you can't do it on your own." Remus was saying.

"Come on Remus, please?" Hadrian heard Sirius say as the voices drew nearer and his brother and his friends appeared.

"Hadrian!" James exclaimed before throwing his arms wide open. "Did you miss me?"

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "I've never missed you more." He said sarcastically. " We were waiting for you. So that we don't get lost on our way to breakfast."

Sirius laughed. "Sure, and we shall make sure you find your way around. The pretty lady can't get lost, thats for sure."

"Sirius." Remus said warningly.

"What? And I can get lost?" Hadrian cried indignantly as Sarah giggled.

"I never said that." Sirius replied. "Peter can vouch for me."

"Now Sirius, lay off Hadrian's," James grinned at his little brother. "girlfriend." He said and Hadrian opened his mouth to protest.

"Now let's head to breakfast." James cut him off. "Mcgonagall will be giving out your schedules."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian waited alongside the rest of the first years outside the Potions classroom. They had Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Which was lucky, Potions with the Slytherins were never fun in his previous life, and Hadrian was sure it would be worse this time if the Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins.

When Professor Slughorn finally opened the door for them, the first years all filed inside the dungeons and each of them went to find a place.

After taking attendance, Professor Slughorn beamed at them. Hadrian was sure that if Snape was the one teaching them, beaming at the students would never ever be something he would do. The thought of Snape doing that made Hadrian shudder.

"Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Horace Slughorn, your Potions master. I hope that you all will be able to do well in my class. Maybe when you are older, I might let you join a club for outstanding students of you do well."

Murmurs broke out from among the first years as Hadrian swallowed. He didn't want to have to join the slugclub. The parties were a horror, and Slughorn also invited those whose families had high standing in the society, regardless of how well or badly they did in his class.

Lewis Corbit, one of his dormates smiled at him before muttering. "I've heard about that. The slugclub. They say that he hosts the parties. My mom wants me to get invited to it when I'm older because she was skilled at potions last time. Says it's an honor. But I rather not." Hadrian nodded in agreement.

"My parents didn't say anything like that. But I don't feel too enthusiastic about joining." He whispered back.

"Now class." Slughorn said after briefing them. "We shall brew a cure for boils. Each of you shall brew your own potion. Instructions are on page twenty three of your textbook. You may find the required ingredients in the student store cupboard. Begin."

Hadrian headed for the store cupboard. He was not a genius at potions. But a cure for boils was simple enough. He would be able to brew it well enough.

By the time he finished brewing the potion, it was the perfect colour. Hadrian smiled, satisfied. Years of brewing under Snape had made him aim for perfection. It had become a habit as Snape always picked on him no matter what. Plus he was always hoping to pick on his potions, and would look even happier if he made a mistake. Hadrian just hoped he didn't catch Slughorn's eye in case he was invited to join the Slug Club in later years.

"Ah!" Slughorn had passed by his cauldron and peered inside. "Well done Mr Potter! Well done. Perfect colour! And the fastest brewer. You are a talent indeed. Indeed. Take fifteen points to Gryffindor."

Too bad. Hadrian plastered a smile on his face and suppressed the urge to bolt out of the dungeons.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian found that first year classes were all a breeze. It was extremely easy, and what he found harder was not to let his full skill show in case he attracted Dumbledore's attention. He had been awarded ten points to Gryffindor for transfiguring his match into a needle successfully, though he acted like he only got it on his seventh try. Mcgonagall had seemed extremely pleased with him. Defense with the Slytherins wasn't pleasant, but the Professor seemed satisfied that he ha managed to answer the questions successfully.

He was currently having dinner, while James and Sirus were goofing off in front of him, with Peter helping occasionally. Remus did nothing except look at them pointedly.

"So Hadrian, how was classes?" James asked.

"Oh it was great. Enjoyable."

"Enjoyable? Classes are enjoyable?" Sirius clutched at his heart. "Merlin, James, your little brother finds classes enjoyable."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"He brewed a perfect cure for boils and was awarded fifteen points by Professor Slughorn. Received ten points in transfiguration for transfiguring his match into a needle successfully." Sarah spoke up as Hadrian blushed.

James and Sirius stared.

"Wow." Sirius finally said.

"My little brother is a genius! Perfect potion!" James grinned.

"That would explain why Gryffindor has a slight lead in the points. Though Ravenclaw seems to be catching up." Remus said.

"Yeah." James agreed. "Now eat up Hadrian. And remember to write to mom. Remus will walk you and Sarah back later. Sirius, Peter and I have gotten detentions for throwing a dungbomb in the corridors. Mcgonagall should be happy really, it gives that nasty old Filch more work to do, why did she give us detention instead?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _James should have written to you and told you, but I've gotten into Gryffindor! I've made some new friends. And if James writes to you about any nonsense which says that I have a girlfriend, please ignore him. Thats Sarah Jenkins, shes muggleborn and just a friend. Definitely not what James says. We became friends at the sorting. She's actually quite friendly. Classes are awesome and interesting._ _Everything's going well. Miss you guys and Mipsy though. Guess I'll write to you another time. Write back to me soon!_

 _Your son,_

 _Hadrian._

Hadrian entered the owlery and handed his snowy white owl, Hedwig, the letter, before watching her fly away. James had his own owl too. But there was no sight of it so Hadrian assumed that it was sending a letter to their parents. Hadrian had met Hedwig again at the shop in Diagon Alley. He had approached her cage where she was sleeping. As if sensing that he was approaching, Hedwig had opened both eyes to stare at him. Hadrian had put one of his fingers inside the cage and the owl had given it what seemed like an affectionate peck. His parents had bought Hedwig for him after that.

Smiling, Hadrian left the owlery. He planned to do a lot of things over his seven years at Hogwarts. Like planning the early destruction of Voldemort.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _Your father and I are glad that you have made new friends. James also told us that you brewed a perfect potion in Horace Slughorn's class. Keep up the good work! And yes, James indeed wrote to us about your muggleborn friend. Sarah Jenkins, was it? Maybe we could have her over at Christmas break if her parents will allow it. Potter Manor certainly has the space. Don't ask her too soon. Wait until Christmas is coming._

 _Oh, and remember to eat well and sleep early. Don't get into too much trouble. Having your brother as a prankster is enough. I don't need two._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

 **HPHPHPHP**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as he sucked in a lemon drop. The teachers and all given their reports on the first years, and one student that they had sun the most praises about was Hadrian Potter.

He had brewed a perfect potion, transfigured a match into a needle in seven tries and even answered the questions perfectly for Defense. Not to mention that his sorting had almost come close to a hatstall. The hat refused to tell him why though, saying that it was for the best.

Ollivander had written to him to tell him that the other Phoenix wand had been sold to Hadrian Potter. Albus could not decide if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Well, for now he could only wait and see.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N. Uh oh, will Dumbledore get suspicious?

Thanks for all the reviews. :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Please read and review. :)

Hadrian stared at the noticeboard in the Gryffindor common room after dinner as many first years buzzed excitedly around him.

Flying lessons would take place with the Slytherin first years on Friday. Now that was something Hadrian looked forward to, though the Slytherins weren't part of it.

"Cool huh? Flying lessons." Sarah murmured to him.

"Definitely!" Hadrian smiled.

"Do you know how to fly?" She asked.

"Yep! Flying is great!"

"Do you think I could maybe read up on how to fly?" She said, reminding Hadrian of Hermione.

"No. You can't learn how to fly by just reading a book." Hadrian immediately shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll soon get the hang of it!" He said.

Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Now, Hadrain!" He heard his brother's voice before he felt a clap on his shoulder. "What's this?" James peered at the notice board. "Flying lessons for first years? Oooooh! Hadrian you already fly perfectly well. Flying lessons should be easy."

"We'll see about that." Hadrian mumbled.

"See? Come on Hadrian, you fly great. Though not as good as me. I'd reckon that I'm going to pass Chaser tryouts with flying colours and get on the Quidditch team again this year." James said.

"And I'll sail through Beater tryouts!" Sirius joined them. "Remus has dragged Peter off to the library."

"But don't worry, Hadrian, even if you fall off your broom, your face will still have the Potter good looks. Though I'm still better looking than you." James laughed as he gave his brother a thump on the back before going off with Sirius.

Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Chaser? Beater?" Sarah asked, her eyes filled with confusion. "What are those?"

"Quidditch positions." Hadrian replied. "There are three chasers, two beaters on a Quidditch team. The other two positions are the keeper and seeker. One keeper and one seeker."

"Wow."

"And the chasers have to pass around the red ball, which is the quaffle, till they score. And then the Beaters use their beater bats to try and two black balls, bludgers, at the other team's players. The keeper defends the scoring goals and the seeker looks for the golden snitch."

"Golden snitch?" Sarah asked curiously.

"The most important ball of the game." Hadrian's voice filled with something close to pride. "The snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points. And also, catching the snitch ends the game."

"Quidditch sounds interesting." Sarah said in wonder.

Hadrian beamed at her words. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll lend you my copy of one of the most awesome books. _Quidditch through the ages._ It's a book on quidditch that'll help you understand it more."

"Really? Thank you!" Sarah said happily.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian glared at the two smirking Slytherins in front of him. He had been walking down the corridor alone when they confronted him.

"Well." One of them sneered. "If it isn't Potter's little brother."

"What do you want?" Hadrian said coldly.

"Want?" The other one had long blonde hair and looked a hell lot like Draco Malfoy. Hadrian was sure it was Lucius Malfoy. "Why, Mr Potter, you forget your manners. You should be saying hello to us, politely."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "And, why would I ever want to do that?"

The first one snickered. "Perhaps he doesn't know who we are. Potters are blood traitors hence they tend to forget about those above them."

Hadrian scoffed.

"Indeed." Lucius Malfoy's silver eyes appraised him. "I am Lucius Malfoy and this is Antonin Dolhov."

Hadrian just looked at them challengingly.

"Now. We mustn't forget our manners. Say hello Mr Potter. Or I'm afraid, as a prefect, I may have to dock points from Gryffindor for showing disrespect."

"I would never do that. Not to you."

Antonin had his hand on his wand now. Hadrian watched the movement warily.

"Now, Antonin, let's not be rash." Lucius warned. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

"Like I care about it. I can just earn it back in classes."

"Cheeky for a first year. Are you really that good then?"

Hadrian narrowed his eyes at them.

"Surely not. Potters were never good at anything, except for being blood traitors." Dolhov muttered.

"Wanna bet?" Hadrian's tone had become dangerous. He didn't care about it if he would Dumbledore's attention now. He wasn't about to let the Slytherins insult his family.

"Why not?" Dolhov smirked. "So the first year talks big! But I could wipe the floor with you in a duel , little Potter."

"Care to test it out?"

"Why not?" Dolhov laughed. "Stupefy!"

Hadrian quickly ducked under the curse. "Impedimenta! Diffindo!" He shouted.

"Fourth year spells? Impressive for a first year. But not impressive enough!" Dolhov mocked.

"Enough!" Lucius Malfoy said. "Both of you!"

Malfoy looked at Hadrian. "I have to admit, I never expected you to know a spell beyond third year. "

"Going to report me to Filch? You'll have to report your friend over here as well." Hadrian pointed to Dolhov.

Lucius Malfoy's lip curled.

"What's going on here? Hadrian?" James and his friends came around the corner.

"Potter." Malfoy said disdainfully.

"Malfoy." James glared at the fifth year. "Dolhov."

"What did they do, Hadrian?" Sirius asked him as he glared at them too.

"Oh, nothing much, we just, had a talk with the youngest Potter." Malfoy said.

"Since when do Slytherins just talk to first year Gryffindors?" James said.

"Shouldn't you be out there somewhere being the epitome of a pureblood prince?" Sirius added.

"Sirius." Remus warned.

Malfoy looked at them in disgust. "Indeed. I have better things to do than to waste my time talking to blood traitors. Come Antonin."

"Oh, Black, I suggest you rethink your decision to stick with blood traitors. Before Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion really disown you."

Malfoy turned his head to look at Hadrian. "And as for you young Potter, I shall be watching you. You are interesting."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian looked up from his homework at Lily Evans who had come to sit down at the same table with him in the library.

"Hey Hadrian. Homework?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Defense."

"I see. This is Severus Snape. Third year also. And my best friend. Severus, Hadrian Potter."

Hadrian looked towards Snape, who didn't looked too pleased to be sitting at the same table as a Gryffindor, and James Potter's brother at that.

"I don't understand. He is just like Potter, isn't he? Snape looked at Hadrian coldly.

"He isn't. Severus. You can't possibly hate Hadrian just because James Potter is his brother." Lily said.

"I can actually." He muttered. Lily hit his arm.

"Sorry about him." Lily looked apologetically at Hadrian.

"It's alright. Nice to meet you." Hadrian gave Snape a bright smile.

"Pleasure." Snape replied, though his tone implied anything but that.

"Great." Lily beamed, "Now lets do our homework. I think Professor Slyghorn would like it if I added two more scrolls of parchment to my essay. After all, he asked me to do my best."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian sat on his bed in his dorm at Gryffindor tower with a blank notebook in his hand. None of his dormates were around, which made it a good time to plan a few things regarding a certain dark lord.

First of all, the future deatheaters.

He knew that Malfoy and Dolhov would be future deatheaters. Bellatrix Lestrsnge was one too. But then she should be in either sixth year or seventh year now. Hadrian hadn't seen her around yet. She hadn't seen Narcissa Malfoy around too. Andromeda Tonks would have graduated by now. Nott would also be a future deatheater.

Hadrian frowned as he made a list of future death eaters.

Horcruxes. Hadrian counted, Voldemort should have around six by now.

The diadem was the easiest. It was in the room of requirement, but he didn't know if he could still get it.

The diary. Now that was going to be hard. Hadrian didn't feel like breaking into Malfoy Manor to get the diary.

Hufflepuff's cup. Breaking into Gringotts once was enough for him, now that was a big problem.

The necklace, Slytherin's locket. Hadrian decided not to focus on that for the time being.

The Gaunt's ring. Hadrian wasn't sure if Death had allowed him to retain his Parselmouth abilities. Well, he would have to check soon. If not, he didn't know if he could reach the ring.

Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. He would have to kill it.

But how was he going to destroy all the horcruxes. Gryffindor's sword? He wasn't sure if he could get it this time. And he was certain a first year practicing fiendyfire would certainly raise questions. Hadrian wasn't about to go to the chamber of secrets and retrieve venom from a live Basilisk.

It suddenly struck him. He could leave it in Dumbledore's possession, anonymously. Or else Dumbledore would question him about how he knew about such Dark artifacts. If he left it somewhere within reach, Dumbledore would certainly recognize the signs and find a way to destroy the horcruxes.

As for deaths to prevent.

Hadrian was determined to prevent the final battle of Hogwarts. He don't need Remus, Tonks, Fred or Colin Creevey dying. And as for deaths before the fall of Voldemort.

There were the Prewetts, Bones, McKinnons and other families. Only he wasn't too sure of the circumstances that led to their deaths.

Well, Hadrian decided as he kept away his notebook, the sooner he caused the downfall of Voldemort, the better. For now though, he would enjoy Hogwarts life.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian stared at his plate of food during breakfast, he didn't feel like taking any.

"Eat up Hadrian. You have flying lessons today. The weather is perfect!" James said.

"But I'm too excited to eat!"

"You still have to eat. If you fall off your broom, I'll be the one at the receiving end of Mom's howler."

"Not getting a howler is what you care about?" Hadrian looked at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Not only that. I'll be worried for you too. Happy?"

Hadrian smirked at his brother. "Better."

"Now remember what I said, even if you fall off a broom, you'll still have the good looks of a Potter. Though Im always better looking than you." James said as he added a few more sausages onto Hadrian's plate. "Oi, Evans! Go out with me?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Will Hadrian make the Quidditch team on his first year again?

I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was at school for the whole day. So that's why I couldn't update. But here's the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Please read and review :)

Hadrian and the other first years looked at Madam Hooch apprehensively as she looked at them with yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, Hurry up!" She barked at them.

Hadrian looked down at his school broom. It looked like it was in a slightly better condition than in his previous life, even though it still looked as if it would fall apart any moment.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom." Called Madam Hooch at the front. "And say, Up!"

"Up!" Everyone shouted. Hadrian's broom jumped into his hand at once. He grinned. There were a few Slytherins who were still struggling, but Nott seemed pretty smug that he too, ha gotten it on his first try.

Hadrian glanced over at Sarah. She was struggling, her voice was slightly shaky as she said "Up!"

"Make your voice firm." Hadrian gave Sarah an encouraging smile.

"Up!" Sarah looked elated as the broomstick jumped into her hand this time. "Thanks Hadrian!" She said.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down my leaning forward slightly. Three, two, one."

The first years all rose a few feet above the ground, before coming down again just like Madam Hooch said.

"Very good. Now, we shall go even higher and try to keep afloat in the air as we move about. Gradually go higher For those who already know how to fly, I expect you to behave and help out the rest. Go."

Hadrian rose into the air on his broomstick. The feeling was great, and he flew in a few small circles in the air.

"Hey!" He beamed at Sarah, who waved back.

"This is nice. But what if I fall?" She asked.

"I'll catch you." Hadrian said, and she giggled.

Hadrian flew about happily looking around. Some of the first years were struggling but others, like him were having fun.

"Think you can fly so well, Potter?"

Hadrian turned to look into the sneering face of Cantankerus Nott.

"Better than you, I reckon." Hadrian replied as he gave a shrug.

"Oh really, cause I think I could best you in a flying competition." Nott said.

"Apparently not. Because Slytherins are supposed to be sly, not boastful. It makes me wonder if you've been sorted into the wrong house."

Nott narrowed his cold gray eyes at Hadrian, before flying away. "One day Potter. One day, I'll get you. And maybe all the mudbloods you hang around with."

Hadrian glared at Nott before watching the latter fly away.

Hadrian continued flying around,though being careful not to show his skills, before he headed towards Sarah's direction.

Before he could get there however, a scream could be heard from Sarah as a boy wearing a Slytherin tie crashed into her broom and Sarah lost her control of her broom, causing her to hurtle downwards.

Hadrian immediately dived, and urged his broomstick towards Sarah. A few girls screamed.

"Come On!" He muttered, the school brooms were really slow compared to the nimbus.

He felt the wind against his face as he sped downwards, the familiar feeling of diving on a broomstick as he got closer to Sarah.

There. He grabbed her hand, which she held onto tightly as she used one hand to steady her broomstick which was floating a few inches from the ground.

"Thanks." Sarah gave Hadrian a shaky smile.

"MR POTTER!" Hadrian blinked as he turned to look at Madam Hooch who was flying towards them. He never knew the Professor had the lungs to shout like that.

"Yes Madam Hooch?" He said, aware of the stares he was receiving from the other first years.

"That was," Madam Hooch struggled to find the right words, "really dangerous of you. But it was also brave of you to do so." Madam Hooch smiled at him. "Take twenty to Gryffindor."

"As for you Mr Nott!" Hadrian turned to stare at Nott, who had been glaring at him but turned to face the enraged flying instructor when his name was called.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to crash into her? And deliberately! I must add! Detention with Filch!. Thirty points from Slytherin and your parents will be informed of this!"

"Yes Professor." Nott scowled.

"That will be all for today." Madam Hooch turned to face the class. "You may go."

"Wow! Hadrian!" Hadrian turned to face Lewis and the other Gryffindor boys. "That was awesome! Cool! Where did you learn to fly like that?"

Hadrian blushed. "Its just a natural instinct."

"Natural? I think you are a born seeker!" Austin Cadwell said.

Hadrian looked around. The Gryffindor girls were all chattering and squealing when as they looked at him . Shuddering, he looked at another direction. He could see grudging admiration in the eyes and faces of the Slytherin boys, though they didn't see too happy about it. Nott sneered at him.

"Well, I guess not everyone is happy about that." Hadrian shrugged as he let out a low whistle.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Things really spread quickly around Hogwarts.

Hadrian was once again, the center of attention. Just like Harry Potter had been.

Throughout dinner, Hadrian was aware of people murmuring and staring at him, some pointing at him.

"Wow, Hadrian!" James grinned at him. "Good job today!"

"Great job saving the damsel in distress." Sirius was next. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing."

"It was really dangerous." Remus frowned at Hadrian. "Remember at Potter Manor when Peter almost broke his arm?"

Hadrian looked at Peter, who shuddered. James and his friends been at Potter Manor for the holidays when Peter had lost control of his broom in a dive and fell almost breaking his arm. To

'How I wish he really broke it.' Hadrian had thought before he reminded himself that it was not the same Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed his parents.

"Um, yeah."

"Now, come of it Remus. He's alright and well." Sirius clapped him on the back. "What matters is the little lady is okay!" Sirius turned to Sarah. "Are you?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course."

"Because I asked?" Sirius winked.

"No. Because Hadrian saved me." Sarah retorted.

Sirius pouted.

Hadrian and the others laughed and Hadrian made eye contact with Dumbledore in the process. The old man smiled kindly at him. Hadrian, warily pushed some harmless thoughts into his mind as he strengthened his shields. Sure enough, he felt the slight probe of Legilimancy in his mind, but it was gone a second later. So Dumbledore was curious about him.

'Well,' Hadrian thought. 'Two can play this game.'

 **HPHPHPHP**

Saturday, Hogsmeade weekend.

"So, Hadrian. Anything you want me to get from Hogsmeade?" James asked him. Hadrian looked up from his breakfast.

"Um, not really." He said.

"Okay." He glanced over at Lily Evans, who was talking happily with Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom.

"Quit staring, mate. I don't think it'll help." Sirius said.

"But why won't she go out with me? I'm good looking, handsome and suave."

"They all mean the same thing." Remus said dryly.

"Doesn't matter." James shrugged. "It's good enough reason to go out with me. Now let me ask her again."

"Jame- I don't think-" Remus was cut off with James's shouting.

"Evans! My love! Go to Hogsmeade with me?" James called.

"Never in a million years Potter!" Lily glared at him.

"Damn, well, one day, she'll see the light. One day."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian walked down the corridors alone with his nose in his copy of Hogwarts, a history. He was so busy reading it that he almost bumped into Dumbledore.

"Professor. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Now now." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "No harm done. Mr Potter. No harm done. Are you busy?"

Hadrian was hesitant as he shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Would you care to join an old man for a chat in his office then?" Dumbledore said.

Hadrian nodded. "I'd be happy to." He said, though he was wary inside.

They headed for the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. "Acid Pops." Dumbledore said.

"Lemon drop? Tea?" Dumbledore asked him as they sat down at his desk. Hadrian politely declined.

"Well, Mr Potter. How are you finding your first two weeks at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Its wonderful." Hadrian replied. "I've enjoyed my time." That was true.

"Indeed. The professors all sing high praises of you."

"Really?" Hadrian pretended to look surprised. His acting had improved over the years.

"Yes. Professor Slughorn says you are a talent in potions." Dumbledore beamed at him.

Hadrian blushed.

"I was just lucky."

"Now Mr Potter, we must not deny that there was effort spent into brewing that potion."

Hadrian only smiled.

"Also, and what you did during the flying lesson. I must say, I am impressed."

Hadrian looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Professor, I was being reckless."

Dumbledore looked at Hadrian. "I am not asking you to apologize, Mr Potter. After all, you saved a friend, and managed to convey the fact that you have great flying skills."

"I was lucky. Besides, I couldn't sit back and do nothing. She's my friend. And even if she wasn't, I'd do the same."

"That is very good of you, Mr Potter."

Hadrian blushed.

"Now, I shall not keep you for too long. I hope that you enjoy your time and Hogwarts, and I look forward to seeing you reach your fullest potential."

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _Hadrian Potter,_

 _What you did during your first flying lesson was extremely dangerous. So count yourself lucky that you didn't get injured. Having said that though, I am glad that you saved your friend. Your father was all for getting you a racing broom to praise you. I honestly don't get men._

 _Anyway, don't get up to too much mischief. Remember to do your homework. And please, for Merlin, Morgana or Circe's sake, please do not pull anymore stunts that'll give me a heart attack._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

Hadrian read the letter from his Mother before keeping it away. Well, he supposed he was lucky that his mother didn't write a long letter to lecture him. Sitting down, he looked out of the window from the boys dormitory.

He could see Hagrid's hut out on the Hogwarts grounds. He missed walking down there and visiting Hagrid. He missed Ron and Hermione and all his friends too.

'Well. Maybe if I survive the war, I'll get to see them.' He thought before sitting down to write a reply to his mother.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm sorry for making you worry. What I did was reckless of me. But at least I saved Sarah. Cantankerous Nott was the one who caused her to fall. He's the biggest idiot I've ever known, really. Slytherin or not. In fact, its not even because he's a Slytherin,Che just irks me._

 _Well, I had a chat with Professor Dumbledore just now. He's a wise old man, I think. Though, does his eyes always twinkle like that when you see him at the ministry?_

 _Your son,_

 _Hadrian._

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Some of the texts may seem familiar because it was extracted from the book.

MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL OF YOU. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. here's s another chapter. I hope you aren't too disappointed that I didn't let Hadrian make it into the quidditch team on his first year.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Please read and review. :)

Hadrian bit his lip as he sat Gryffindor common room. It was Sunday. James and the other marauders were at Quidditch tryouts and had tried to talk him into going. But Hadrian knew he would end up sitting with Peter in the stands and that put him off. Sarah was off with the other first year girls.

He was bored.

He had finished his homework and had nothing to do. He had no one to talk to.

'Lets play wizards chess then!' He imagined Ron's voice in his head, except that he had no one to play with.

'Ronald, Wizards chess is barbaric. Come on Harry, we should totally go to the library to study.' Hadrian could imagine Hermione's reply.

The library? Hadrian supposed it couldn't hurt. Besides,in his previous life, he hadn't really explored the library that many time unless he really had to get books, except for the restricted section.

Getting up from the armchair, Hadrian headed for the library.

Students were all quietly bending over books and some of them were chatting quietly. There was the sounds of quills scratching parchment. Madam Pince was somewhere in the far corner of the library dusting the books.

Hadrian didn't really expect anyone to be in the library at all since it was a Sunday, but then again, he hadn't really visited the library that much.

Going over to the shelves, Hadrian looked at the books that the shelves contained.

'Divination and about the inner eye.' Hadrian shuddered. He had enough of it with Trelewany, thank you very much.

'History of magic. The goblin rebellion.' Hadrian wasn't really interested. Maybe next time.

He moved on to the next shelf and a few books caught his eye.

'How to add more power onto your spells.' 'Defense skills you need when your are outside.' Hadrian grabbed them. It would be great to learn those.

"Nice." He murmured to himself as he grabbed another book on duelling skills and one more on useful spells before he went to borrow them from Madam Pince.

"All these?" Madam Pince looked at him suspiciously. Hadrian nodded. Well, he was a first year, so she had the right to be suspicious. "Just for reading when I have free time." Hadrian smiled at her.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"So let me guess." Hadrian took one look at the beaming faces of James and Sirius at dinner. "You both made the team."

"Right! Chaser and Beater!" James announced proudly. "Now, what were you doing while we were at tryouts, Hadrian dear?"

"Nothing much. I went to the library to get books."

The looks on James and Sirius's faces were hilarious.

"Books?" Sirius echoed.

"I was bored." Hadrian shrugged. "And besides," Hadrian looked over to where Sarah was sitting with the other first year girls. She smiled at him. "Sarah was with the other first years. I had no one to talk to. So why not read?"

"Reading? You could have played a few pranks instead!" James exclaimed.

"Oh yes. And land myself into trouble with Mcgonagall and Mom! Thank you for the suggestion." Hadrian interjected sarcastically.

"Careful Hadrian. Or you might become another Remus Lupin." Sirius said. Remus looked at him pointedly.

"Whatever. Besides, the books are actually interesting." And Hadrian smiled at the horrified expressions on James and Sirius's faces.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian entered Gryffindor tower and saw that Lily was seated in one of the armchairs reading a book.

"Evans!" Hadrian, and those in the common room, looked over to see his brother standing on the stairs leading to the boys dorm and grinning at the pretty redhead. James was carrying a lily in his hand.

Hadrian watched as James levitated the lily onto the lap of the redhead, who was glaring at him.

"What now Potter? Can't you bugger off?"

James only strutted towards Lily, before running a hand through his hair.

"Will you go out with me? The handsome James Potter?"

Slap! Hadrian winced. Lily had slapped James. Hard. A red handprint could be seen on his face.

"No Potter. No. Not with an arrogant toerag like you. And take the flower with you." Lily said before stalking off and leaving the flower in the armchair.

"Hey James." Hadrian walked over to him.

"She touched me for the first time." James said, a dreamy look on his face.

"James!"

"She's perfect."

"JAMES!"

"What?" His brother blinked.

"Lend me your cloak."

"What cloak?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

James grinned. "Fine. But why?"

"Don't ask."

James raised an eyebrow. "Little Hadrian up to mischief? I knew you'd follow in my footsteps one day."

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "I'll return it to you in the morning tomorrow. I just want to do some exploring. You have no ring to tell on me. That's what you did on your very first day here."

"Alright. Come on. It's in my dorm. Besides, I gotta tell Sirius about what happened with Evans."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian looked around in his invisibility cloak as he stood on the seventh floor corridor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Ensuring that there was no one about Hadrian then paced the are three times.

 _I need a room for learning defense and duelling skills._

He smiled to himself when the door appeared, before entering the room hurriedly.

There were a few dummies at one part of the room with a space in the center. The room had a small shelf with books on it. And another part of the room contained cushions placed over the floor. Hadrian grinned. Perfect.

Taking out the library book he had taken with him, Hadrian sat down on the cushions and flipped the pages.

He planned to practice casting his spells and learn other spells he had not tried before last time.

The book said to start simple before going to a higher level. Well, Hadriam guessed he had time to do a few basic spells.

Going into the space between the dummies, Hadrian held his wand and aimed.

"Flipendo _."_ He murmured. The dummy was knocked back and landed heavily on the floor, before the room automatically returned it into its original position.

'Expelliarmus!" The next dummy went flying and knocked into the wall. "Depulso!" The dummy went soaring through the air. "Melofors!" Another dummy's head was encased into a pumpkin.

Hadrian wen through several spells and most of them found their targets although some missed.

"Levicorpus!" The poor dummy went flying into the air, hoisted by the ankle. Hadrian kept it like that for awhile before releasing it, "Reducto!" The dummy was blasted into pieces.

"Confringo!" Another dummy exploded.

Hadrian smiled. It had been a long time since he got to do the spells. He missed it. Well, he would work on the spells' potency next time.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Christmas was coming soon and Hadrian could feel a change in the mood at Hogwarts.

Hadrian was sitting on the comfortable armchair in the Gryffindor common room when Sarah came to sit beside him.

"Hey." Hadrian smiled at her. "Any plans for Christmas?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not really. Professor Mcgonagall's taking down names of those who's staying for Christmas. My parents are going to visit my aunt in Germany, so I'm staying. I'll sign up later. You?"

"I'm going back to Potter Manor." Hadrian looked at Sarah. "How about you wrote to your parents to ask if you could come to the Manor for Christmas?"

Sarah looked hesitant. "Could I?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yep. My parents wants to meet you. Besides, it'll be fun with James and his friends. You'll see."

Hadrian smiled when Sarah nodded.

"Thank you. I'll write to my parents now. Can I borrow Hedwig?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Hey guys. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm still alive. Sorry for the extremely late and short update. Don't kill me. Anyways, I've decided that while Hadrian won't be too skilled in the other subjects, I'm going to make Hadrian a genius in defense. He's going to need it if he is to face off Voldy, since he doesn't have Lily's sacrifice this time. Hope you don't mind :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Hogwarts Express.**

The Christmas holidays were finally here, and Hadrian looked forward to spending it at the manor. Not only because he would get to see his parents again, but also because Sarah was coming along with them. Luckily for Hadrian, Peter was not coming along, though he promised he would visit the manor.

Sirius did not have the slightest desire to go back to Grimmauld Place, not that Hadrian blamed him. It wasn't the happiest place on earth, Besides, Walburga Black did not really care about her oldest son. When Sirius had written to her that he would be staying at Potter Manor for Christmas, the reply he had gotten from the woman was that a proper heir did not mix around with such company, and that he would need to act like one when he turned sixteen. Otherwise, he had been allowed to go.

"Christmas Holidays!" James exclaimed as five people entered a compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"Just imagine all the presents, and the fun we could have !" He continued as Hadrian sat between Sarah and Remus, while James and Sirius sat opposite of them.

"We could play so many pranks around the manor." Sirius joined in.

"And blow it up?" Hadrian said. "Mum would murder you."

"Ahh, Hadrian, you wound us." Sirius clutched his chest. "We would never! Mrs Potter wouldn't murder me. She'd scold us, but she likes me."

"Really?" Hadrian lifted an eyebrow.

Sirius grinned. "Definitely. Besides, I wouldn't put it past you, to drag Sarah here," he gestured to her, " into playing prank or two with you."

Hadrian looked at Sarah, who shrugged and then grinned. "Pranking you sounds nice, Sirius."

Sirius laughed, so did everyone else.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The train finally rolled to a stop at King's Cross station. Hadrian went through the barrier with Sarah first, the both of them pushing their trolleys along.

Looking around, Hadrian saw his parents waving to them and rushed to meet them.

"Hadrian!" His mother pulled him into a hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mum." Hadrian grinned at Euphemia Potter. "It's great to see you two again!"

"How was your first three months?" His mother asked.

"Wonderful!"

His father beamed at him before looking towards Sarah. "So this must be Sarah." He said.

BSarah smiled shyly at them. "Hello Mr and Mrs Potter." She murmured.

"Hello dear." Euphemia laughed. "Hadrian's told us many wonderful things about you."

Sarah blushed. At that moment, James and his friends came up to them, pushing their trolleys along. Euphemia pulled all of them into a hug, before smiling down at them

"Now boys, I hope you didn't get into too much mischief." Euphemia Potter began.

James and Sirius stared at her, unblinking while Remus rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Did you?" She continued.

"Not really." James said. "Fifty detentions."

Euphemia Potter looked ready to explode.

"Fifty detentions in three months? And James Potter, you still say not really?" She stared hard at the three of them.

"Each. Except for Remus, he got ten." Sirius added.

Euphemia crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at them,

"Now, dear," Fleamont put an arm on her shoulder. "The boys should have some fun at Hogwarts. After all it's their school years. Besides, as long as their grades are satisfactory, it's fine!" He smiled at his wife, "Its not like they will be blowing up Hogwarts any time soon."

"They had better not be." She said, eyeing them all sternly, before turning to Sarah.

"I'm sorry to have to scold them in front of you." Euphemia sighed as she looked at the three boys. "Remus is a good boy. He must have been pulled into the their pranks since he's usually studying so hard. But I swear these two," she pointed to James and Sirius, "are born troublemakers. "

Sarah giggled.

"We are not born troublemakers, Mom." James protested.

"We are born geniuses!" Sirius added on. "Besides, who said Remus was never the mastermind behind our pranks? He just never got caught!"

Hadrian snorted. "Geniuses that are full of narcissism"

James hit him playfully on the back.

Fleamont Potter smiled. "Now boys, we can talk more when we get back to the manor. Let's get going, or all these items," he gestured to their luggage and owls, "will start attracting unwanted attention. Let's go to the car now."

As everyone headed out of the station, Sarah turned to him. "Wizards use cars?" She mumbled.

Hadrian gave her a small smile. "Muggle contraptions are useful. Besides, there are too many of us for side along Appariation, we can't use the floo and neither are we authorized to use a Portkey."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian smiled at the familiar entrance hall as he entered the manor. It was good to be home.

"Now boys, I've added three extra beds in James's room. So your can share it." Fleamont Potter said. "But I don't want it to look like a Niffler was set loose in it the next time I check it." He said sternly.

Euphemia smiled at Sarah. "You can put those bags down dear. You've got your very own room. Mipsy will help you take your bags and lead you up there."

Mipsy apparated into the hall with a loud crack. Her large eyes looked up at Sarah before she smiled.

"Mipsy is happy to meet Miss Sarah." She looked at the bags which Sarah was still holding in her hands before snapping her fingers. The bags hovered a little above the ground in the air. "Miss Sarah is not needing to carry her bags. Mipsy is here to help."

Sarah stared at the elf. "Uh, Mipsy, I can mana-" but the house elf cut her off.

"Mipsy will take Miss Sarah's bags to her room. No excuses!" The house elf said, before gesturing for Sarah to follow her. "

Sarah stared at Mipsy some more, before following her out of the room, with Euphemia following behind her.

Hadrian gave a amused smile. "Its good to see that Mipsy is still Mipsy."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian ate his sandwich happily before sipping his pumpkin juice. Mipsy always made the best sandwiches.

"Is the room to your liking, Sarah?" His father asked her from across the dining table. It was tea time.

Sarah nodded her head. "Yes Mr Potter! It's absolutely wonderful! Thank you!"

Euphemia laughed. "You are such a polite girl"

Sarah blushed as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

Mipsy apparated into the room with a tray of cupcakes.

"Chocolate Muffins! Thanks Mipsy!" Sirius said as he reached a hand out onto the tray to take two.

Mipsy swatted his hand away. "You is only taking one at a time. You cannot be greedy!"

Sirius pouted, but said nothing.

Mipsy went around the table and after everyone had taken a muffins, Mipsy placed an extra one on Remus's plate, before placing the tray at the sense of the table.

"Why does Remus get two?" Sirius looked at Mipsy. "That's unfair!"

"Thats because he likes chocolate. And Remus is a good boy !" Mipsy looked at Sirius sternly.

"I like chocolate too! And I was taking one for him just now Mipsy, I wasn't being greedy!" Sirius tried.

"Yes, I'm totally sure you were, Sirius," Remus rolled his eyes.

Mipsy ignored Sirius words. "You is not taking any extra until you finish. Mipsy will know if you try to. Then Mipsy is not making your desert for dinner if you is taking." The house elf narrowed her eyes at Sirius, as if daring him to protest. When Sirius said nothing, Mipsy gave a satisfied nod, before disappearing with a loud crack.

"I swear that house elf holds grudges for a long time. It's been one year!" Sirius whined.

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Sarah, who looked at Hadrian, confused.

"Sirius dropped a dungbomb in the room Mipsy was cleaning last Chrismas." Hadrian explained to her. "And he accidentally set her clothes on fire."

"Now Hadrian, don't spoil my perfect image in front of the lady." Sirius grinned at them. "You'd have to be able to appreciate a good prank or two Sarah. Thats the way of life."

"That's your only way of life, Sirius, besides flirting." Remus interjected.

Sirius ignored him. "Let's all take Sarah on a tour around the Manor. James and Hadrian can lead." Sirius whispered into James's ear, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Remember to avoid the library at all costs. Remus will spend hours in there and we won't even be any closer to getting out of it even after dinner has ended."

Everyone chuckled, as Remus gave Sirius a pointed glance.

 **HPHPHPHP**

After Sarah had a complete tour of the manor, James had dragged all five of them into the living room, with a bottle of ink, a quill and some parchment.

"Now, lets get to the most important thing first. What should I write in my very first letter to Evans?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his brother. "So that's why you brought writing materials with you, and I thought something grand had happened, because you would never touch a quill and parchment if you could help it."

James just gave him a lopsided grin before turning to Sirius, who stood up.

"Now everyone, this is an important lesson." He drew himself up importantly. "First, you give her compliments, talk to her and flirt with her." Sirius went up to Sarah, gave a little bow before saying, "Your eyes are blue as sparkling diamonds." He winked at her before turning to his best friend. "And that, my boy, is how you charm a lady."

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Sarah blinked several times.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius. He gave Sarah an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that. He can be a prat sometimes. He's just too idiotic to realise that. He ignored Sirius who had narrowed his eyes at him and turned back to the parchment, with the quill in his hand.

"Alright, I think I've got it."

There was the sound of the quill scratching on the parchment for a few minutes, before James smiled triumphantly.

"Wonderful! I'm such a genius at writing!" He passed the letter to the other four of them.

 _Dear Evans,_

 _The one and only James Potter says hi. How's your first day of Christmas holidays going. It must be boring without me, the one and only guy you need in your life. I must say, I miss how your eyes look already. The last time I remembered, they were green as a fresh pickled toad eh? Absolutely beautiful. You can expect a wonderful Christmas gift for you on the day itself, because I picked it._

 _From the impossibly good looking James Potter._

Hadrian coughed. It seemed like his father had something in common with Ginny. Not that that was a good thing.

"Um, I don't think Evans would appreciate it. " Remus frowned.

James just gave an uncaring wave.

"Its a wonderful letter. What's there not to appreciate?" He said. "Evans will definitely love it. Now I'll just go owl it to her before we head for dinner."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Lily's letter came back with James's owl a little while after dinner.

 _James Potter._

 _First of all, no, you are not good looking! I don't appreciate my eyes being compared to a fresh pickled toad either, don't you know of any other metaphors? Or is your vocabulary so limited? Not that I care for it. Either way, I don't look forward to your Christmas gift, especially since YOU hand picked it. I shudder to think how bad your taste in gifts would be. And I most certainly didn't ask for one. For what I hope is the last time, BUGGER OFF._

 _From Lily Evans._

 _P.S. Hope Hadrian and Remus are well. No Black, I did not ask after you._

James sighed. "I'm sure she'll see the light one of these days. She has to. She will. She needs to. I'll make sure I put my next letter in an envelope with lillies for prints."

Sirius snickered, Sarah looked amused while Remus and Hadrian exchanged pointed glances. It seemed James hadn't taken the words bugger off into account at all.

 **HPHPHP**

A/N. So sorry for the late update. School has started and all, so I've been extremely busy. I havent given up on the story though I may take a longer time to update, so cheers :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

The next morning, after breakfast, the Potters flooded to Diagon Alley to do their Christmas shopping.

"Now boys, you are free to wander about for two hours." Fleamont told them. "However, no wandering off to knockturn alley, stay in Diagon. And for gods sake, please don't splurge." He continued. "We'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron later."

The five children walked down the alley as they looked into the shops.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Hadrian asked

"I need a new book or two." Remus said. "Let's go to Flourish and Botts."

"What? No!" Sirius looked horrified. "This is Christmas shopping, Remy! Not book shopping!"

"Besides, who would want to read during the Christmas holidays?" James continued.

Remus rolled his eyes at the both of them, but dragged them both by their sleeves into the bookstore, with Hadrian and Sarah following behind as they chuckled.

They went in and out of quite a few stores, hiding some of what they bought since it was meant to be Christmas presents. James had constantly been chattering about Evans and what he was going to get for her. Hadrian was quite thankful when he had finally bought her something for he wasn't sure how long he could stand it anymore, though he had refused to tell them what it was.

"Lets go to Quality Quidditch supplies! James said after they had finished buying what they needed.

"We went there already James." Hadrian reminded him.

"We only went in to get stuff!" James said. "They might have new arrivals! Besides, we still have twenty minutes left."

Everyone, except for Sirius and James, rolled their eyes in exasperation as they headed for the store.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Peter visited the manor the next day. They spent that day playing wizards chess, eating sweets, going through the library and doing a lot of fun stuff. Much to Euphemia's disapproval, James, Sirius, Peter and even Remus tricked Sarah and Hadrian into eating higcoughhing sweets, causing them to have a fit of higcoughhing. Later that day, Hadrian and Sarah retaliated by dropping a dungbomb in the room the four of them were in, before the two of them quickly exited the room and locked the four third years in for fifteen minutes.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian woke up to James and Sirius shouting into his ears and hitting him with their pillows.

Getting up from his bed, he mock glared at the two of them. "I don't need you two as my personal alarms, thank you very much."

He then turned to Remus who was sitting on his own bed and watching in amusement. "You didn't stop them." He said, pointing an accusing finger at the sandy haired boy.

Remus shrugged as he gave a small smile. "You sleep like a pig sometimes. There's no time for you to do so on Christmas."

Christmas! Hadrian had totally forgotten that today was Christmas.

"Come on!" James dragged him by the arm. "Let's go and unwrap our presents after we wash up! Merlin Hadrian, do I have to drag you all the way to the bathroom?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

They raced to the living room. Sarah was already there, and she smiled at them as they entered.

"Hey guys." She said. "Happy Christmas!"

"Well it seems you are up boys, Happy Christmas." Fleamont smiled at them. "Your presents are placed in piles under the Christmas tree. You've each got your own pile so I don't want any of you to mess your own presents with others!"

They all raced towards the Christmas tree and started digging through their own piles.

"Wow! Thanks mom, thanks dad!" Hadrian said as he unwrapped the present from his parents. He had gotten and the latest book on quidditch from his parents. James had gotten a broomstick servicing kit.

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Potter!" Sirius had gotten a box of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and an expensive set of wizarding chess while Remus had gotten a new book and a box of chocolate frogs. Sarah had gotten a magical journal that would only open with a tap of its owner's wand and a new quill.

They continued opening the rest of their presents. Hadrian had gotten quite a pile of candy, and a scarf , set of feather quills and many other presents from his brother, his friends and dormates.

"How did my parents gift get here Mrs Potter?" Sarah asked as she held a pair of woolen gloves in one hand and a matching hat in another hand.

Euphemia smiled. "I owled them yesterday night to ask if they needed any help sending their gift over and they could use our family owl. They sent it over with the owl."

Sarah smiled, her blue eyes wide. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it dear."

After they had finished unwrapping their presents and had breakfast, the five children put on warm clothes, scarves, gloves and their woolen hats before they went outside the manor, where it was snowing.

"Snowball fight!" Sirius said. "Every man for his ownself! We'll each pick one spot and prepare for ten minutes before we start!"

The moment they had started, Hadrian had to duck as three snowballs came flying through the air towards him from James and his friends. Hadrian almost fell to the ground laughing when his snowball landed perfectly on Sirius's head. Sarah hit him from behind with two snowballs, while James's snowball smacked Remus perfectly on the face.

They had fun chasing each other around with snowballs for quite awhile before they took a break, sitting on the snow. After which they built snowmen in the snow before Euphemia collard them in for tea.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Christmas dinner was delicious.

It wasn't like Hogwarts, but it was pretty wonderful. Mipsy and his mom made great food, Hadrian smiled to itself as he ate the roast turkey and bacon on his plate.

"So, James, what did you send Evans?" Sirius asked.

"A special feather quill."

His father raised an eyebrow. "How special?"

James beamed, "A quill along with lilies."

Everyone looked at him curiously, but James refused to say more.

"I'll tell you once I ask Evans whether she likes the quill." He said. "Someone pass me the ham."

 **HPHPHPHP**

The Christmas holidays passed too fast for Hadrian's liking even though he was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. The five of them bid farewell to the two elder Potters at King's Cross station and sat down on the seats in a compartment of the Hogwarts express,

"Remus, you look abit peaky." Sirius commented.

"Considering that the full moon is in a few days, maybe that's why." Remus replied.

Before anyone could continue talking, the door to their compartment opened and a redhead peeked in

"Hi. Has anyone seen-. Oh Potter." Lily Evans stopped short.

"Evans!" James jumped up. "How did you like my Chirstmas present?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "A feather quill with about ten lilies stuck to it?" She shook her head. "You must have stuck the lilies yourself, James Potter."

Hadrian blinked. So that was what his brother had meant by the quills with lilies. He rolled his eyes. He should have guessed that it would be something like that.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Only you would have such horrible handiwork." Lily looked past James, nodded at Remus, Hadrian and Sarah before she turned closed the compartment door and stalked off.

James sat back down. "Well, at least she knows its my work."

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

The Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch match was to be held today. Excited murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Nervous ?" Hadrian asked his brother and Sirius as they had breakfast,

James shook his head, eating his sausages.

Frank Longbottom laughed. "Who wouldn't be. This is against Slytherin, I think the whole of Gryffindor has been dying to wipe the smirks of their ugly faces since they keep bragging about how they are going to win both the House and Qudditch cup this year."

It was true. Slytherin had been boasting about coming in top for Quidditch this year for the past week.

Frank Longbottom was a fourth year Gryffindor who was a good friend of James and his friends. He was a warm person, who had kind brown eyes and black hair. He was clumsy too. Rather like Neville, Hadrian thought fondly.

"Besides," Frank continued. "Besides betting on who will win, there have even been betting pools on how many times Slytherin will play dirty for this match, just to bash Gryffindor."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian sat beside Sarah, and with the other first years on the stands on the Quidditch pitch. There were Gryffindor flags and banners being waved in the air, while opposite of them, was the Slytherin stands, where a sea of green and silver could be seen.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Gryffindor quidditch team! Chasers,James Potter,

Carmen Phoenix, Dawn Abney, Keeper, Curtis Mclaggen, Beaters, Sirius Black, Timothy Justin, Captain and Seeker, Alexander Robbins." Remus was commentating for the match.

Cheers could be heard from the Gryffindor stands. Some could be heard from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stands too while there were loud boos from the Slytherins.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team flew out and around the stands, before they landed on the middle of the pitch.

"And now, I present to you, the Slytherin team!" Remus exclaimed before he listed out the names and the Slytherin team came flying out. Cheers erupted from the green and silver stands while some boos could be heard from other places.

After the Slytherin team had landed on the pitch opposite of the Gryffindor team, Madam Mills, their current flying instructor made the team captains shake hands, though it seemed as if each captain was trying to pull the hand off the other party's shoulder.

Madam Mills muttered a few words as she opened a chest and freed all the Quidditch balls except for the Quaffle, which she held in her hand. A few moments later, she threw it high up, and both teams took off.

"And they are off!" Remus spoke into the megaphone. "Nice catch by Abney, who takes possession of the Quaffle, Bole sends a Bludger her way, Abney ducks, nice swerve! the Quaffle gets past Slytherin keeper, GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Defeaning cheers and screams erupted, followed by boos from the Slytherins. Hadrian waved his hands wildly in the air and Sarah cheered. Lewis gave Hadrian a five.

"Rosier takes the Quaffle, passes to Mulciber. Mulciber drops the Quaffle as Black sends a Bludger his way, Potter catches the Quaffle, dodges Slytherin chasers, Slytherin keeper almost blocks Quaffle, GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN. 20 to 0!"

There were cheers and screams again. Ten minutes later and the score was thirty to zero for Gryffindor to Slytherin. Another fifteen minutes and it was forty to zero.

To spoil Gryffindor's early lead, the Slytherins started to play dirty. Carmen Phoenix was sent flying off course and dropped the Quaffle as Bole's beater's bat headed her way. Bole claimed that it was a 'slip of hand'. Rosier "accidentally" pushed Abney out of the way and she almost fell off her broom as he snatched the Quaffle from her . A furious Madam Mills gave Gryffindor two penalties, though Gryffindor only scored once. Hadrian heard James swear so badly that he was sure that by the look on Mcgonagall's face, she was itching to scourgify his mouth.

"After that idiotic and blockhead Rosier's foul-" "Remus!" Mcgonagall exclaimed. "Sorry Professor, after that moron's foul-" Remus said. Hadrian had to laugh, he never expected that Remus would actually do something like Lee Jordan.

Slytherin started catching up, soon making the score fifty to fourty. Another twenty minutes and after James had scored twice and the Slytherin Chaser had scored once, it was seventy to fifty

"Black hits bludger towards Slytherin Chaser, has the seekers spotted the snitch?"

Excited murmurs could be heard from the crowd as Hadrian's eyes followed the direction Robbins was flying in, with the Slytherin seeker not far behind him. Being a seeker himself in his past life, Hadrian quickly spotted the fleck of gold which Robbins was gaining on.

Afraid that Robbins would catch the snitch, the Slytherin beaters both found the bludger said and sent them in his direction.

"Both Slytherin beaters send bludgers to Gryffindor seeker's way. Black manages to hit one towards another direction while Robbins has to slow down as he dodges other bludger. Slytherin seeker catches up. Both seekers are neck to neck as they gain on the snitch."

Everyone watched with bated breath.

"Robbins catches the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Hadrian smiled as he stood up with the other Gryffindors and cheered wildly with them. The Gryffindor team flew wildly around the pitch as they pumped their fists into the air. Groans and moans could be heard from the Slytherin stands.

"Come on people!" Frank shouted from near the top of the stands, "Party in the common room!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

The celebratory party that night was a blast.

Music blasted around the common room as everyone danced. Butterbeers and pumpkin juice filled the tables, along with pastries and sweets. James had told Hadrian that they had gotten it from the kitchens, and had at the same time told him that all he had to do was tickle the pear to get in. Hadrian smiled to himself. He knew that already, but it was nice that his brother would tell him.

"Awesome! First match and we made Slytherin lose so badly!" James said. Sirius nodded as he passed the butter beer around. "Wonder what the look on Malfoy's face is like now. Must look pretty ugly since he's usually sneering, but he can't do so now since his house just lost to us."

Hadrian shook his head at the both of them as he went off to find his fellow dormates.

"Hadrian!" Lewis grinned. "Butterbeer tastes great! I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade in third year! Have some chocolate frogs by the way." He put two into Hadrian's hand. "Quidditch is great!" Bryson Hopkirk added. "I want to try out next year!"

They chatted for awhile about Quidditch before Hadrian excused himself and went to grab a treacle tart. He waved at Sarah who was talking with some other friends. Sarsh smiled back before she came over.

"Enjoying the party?" Hadrian asked as he passed her a treacle tart. She took it and nodded her head. "It's brilliant. And wow, butter beer is great! Where do you get it from?"

"The kitchens. But we get it mostly from Hogsmeade, we have to wait until third year though." Hadrian said. "Third years and above are allowed to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends."

"The kitchens?" Sarah's blue eyes went wide.

Hadrian nodded. "That's where all the food comes from. Only a few students know how to get in. They serve all kinds of pastries. I'll take you there sometime."

Sarah's eyes held a spark of excitement in them.

"Great!' She said.

Sirius and his friends came up to them and Peter went to get a cauldron cake from the table.

"Hello guys." Sirius said. "Too bad we couldn't get bottles of fire whiskey on the menu. Mcgonagall would have a fit if she saw ten bottles of fire whiskey on the table. Then she stopped the party immediately." He pouted, before grinning. "But she wouldn't be able to see one bottle." He said as he took a small bottle of firewhiskey that had been shrunk from under his robes, before making it return to its normal size,

"Sirius!" Remus looked scandalized. "We are too young for fire whiskey."

"Who says?" Sirius said. "Fire whiskey is just right for us."

"Hadrian and Sarah are only eleven. And we are only thirteen!"

"Johnathan from fifth year tried fire whiskey in the kitchens when he was thirteen!"

"And ran headfirst into the suits of armour!"

Sirius grinned. "Come on, a little fire whiskey won't hurt."

"Leave us out of this Sirius. We are too young to be drinking that, and so are you." Hadrian said as Sarha nodded.

Sirius pouted, but nodded. "Fine."

"Give that here mate, I'll pop it open. Who knows if you'll spray us all with whats inside the moment you open it." James said as he took the bottle from Sirius.

However, before James could open the bottle, it was levitated out of his hands by Lily Evans, who had come up to them.

"Ahh, Evans." James said pleasantly. "Come join us for a celebratory drink."

Lily narrowed her green eyes. "What were you thinking James Potter? Firewhiskey?"

"A little bit of it." James grinned at her.

"You could have gotten drunk."

"So you care about me! I knew it!" James said happily.

Lily rolled her eyes and made an exasperated sound. "No! Gryffindor tower couldn't stand a drunk toerag like you! And it definitely can't stand a drunk Black too! Who knows, maybe you two will parade around and try getting into the girls dormitory!"

"Evans! Come on. We are all in the mood for celebrating,"

Lily ignored him, and waved her wand, clearing the bottle of its contents.

Sirius groaned, and James smacked his forehead. "That's a good bottle of firewhiskey gone to waste."

"It's better than two drunk idiots in Gryffindor tower." Hadrian muttered under his breath.

James and Sirius glared at him.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N hoped you liked it :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

The next few months passed quite smoothly for Hadrian. Hadrian continued going to the room of requirement to practice his duelling skills. He did quite well in his classes and read quite a number of books, though he earned a detention or two because James had roped him into playing a few pranks.

As for Quidditch, Ravenclaw had defeated Hufflepuff and Slytherin while Gryffindor had defeated Hufflepuff, so Slytherin and Hufflepuff were out of the running. The final match was to be held in a month or two.

Final exams were coming up and the teachers started to pile their workload with so much homework that the first years could barely finish them, though Hadrian did so with ease.

Hadrian was up in the owlery sending a letter with Hedwig when the door opened and Lily Evans and Severus Snape came in.

"Well, Petunia doesn't answer my letters anymore. Mom's tried talking to her, but you know how she's like, stubborn. Sometimes I don't even know why I still send letters to her. She throws them out anyway." The redhead muttered to him before she turned around and saw Hadrian.

"Hi Lily." Hadrian smiled at her. Lily gave him a small smile.

Hadrian turned towards Snape, who gave him a curt nod. Well, at least Snape didn't seem to hate him that much unlike before.

"How are you coping with your work?" Lily said as she attached a letter to the legs of one of the school owls.

"Fine, though it's quite a lot."

"Final exams. The teachers are always like that during this period." Lily nodded in understanding. "We all have to study hard. "She pursed her lips. "Though I don't know what James Potter and Sirius Black are doing, they seem to be planning pranks the whole time." She gave Hadrian an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, thats your brother."

Hadrian smiled. "Its alright. He's usually like that. One time, he sneaked me a hair colour changing potion and I was stuck with neon pink hair for awhile."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Typical Potter." She muttered before her expression brightened. "Speaking of potions, did i tell you that Severus here is an expert at potions?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian was in the library alone when he saw a small figure with long dirty blonde hair in a corner, staring at an empty space on the wall. Curious, Hadrian went up to her.

"Hello."

The small figure turned to him, with a dreamy expression and blue eyes. She bore a striking resemblance to Luna Lovegood.

"Hello." She had a Ravenclaw tie around her neck. After giving Hadrian a small smile, she turned back to the wall. "This part of the wall is different from the other parts of it."

Hadrian looked hard at it but could see nothing different about that spot on the wall. "How come?" He asked.

"Well, for one, the Blibbering Humdigers might be hiding somewhere within that part of the wall."

"Blibbering Humdigers?"

"Yes." She then pointed to the carrot necklace on her neck. "This attracts them."

She smiled at Hadrian again. "You know, some people don't believe they exist. But they do. They are just invisible or hard to find. My things has been missing lately, the Nargles must have taken them."

Hadrian didn't think that the nargles were actually behind that.

"Nargles live in mistletoe don't they?" He said, remembering what Luna had said.

Pandora smiled, her blue eyes looked even dreamier. "Yes."

"Oh." Hadrian suddenly remembered that he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Hadrian."

Pandora tilted her head to one side. "Nice to meet you Hadrian. I'm Pandora."

Then tilting her head to the other side, she gave him another smile. "I think that the wrackspurts have gotten to you."

 **HPHPHPHP**

The next few weeks that followed were quite interesting now that Hadrian had gotten to know Pandora, who was Luna's mother and a second year at Hogwarts. She had a likeable personality, rather like Luna. Sadly, she was also isolated by the other Ravenclaws due to the creatures she believed in.

"The things which I lost the other day were found under an armchair in the Ravenclaw common room." Pandora said serenely as they walked together down the corridors.

"Weren't you suprised?" Hadrian asked.

"I suppose I was." Pandora said softly. "But after all, the things we lose always come back to us in unexpected ways."

Hadrian didn't have a chance to reply as he suddenly tripped over, being hit with a tripping jinx.

"Sorry Hadrian." James rushed over to help him up, Sirius, Remus and Peter behind him. "Thought you were a Slytherin. We were looking for some to hex." James smiled sheepishly at his brother's glare. "Oh, there's one." He said as he turned his head to Severus Snape coming down the stairs and aimed a hex at him, causing Snape's hair to turn red and gold.

"Potter!" Lily Evans exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "You are impossibly-"

"Impossibly what?" James looked at her innocently. "I made him look better. After all, green and silver looked dull on him." James glanced at Snape. Unlike me, I don't need anything since I'm not dull." He added proudly.

"Impossibly insolent, immature and horrible, and a toerag!" She screeched before turning to Snape and cast a finite on him, turning his hair back to normal, before she stormed off. Snape sneered at all of them, before following Lily.

"Why does she insist on calling me a toerag?" James muttered once she was gone. "And why does she hang out with Snape of all people? She should hang out with me!"

Meeting Hadrian's disapproving look, he threw his hands up in surrender. "What! I apologized for tripping you!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes. His brother was really impossible.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The rest of the school year passed and Hadrian managed to achieve great results in his exams. He wondered how James and Sirius had even passed, much less actually do well for theirs, since they didn't look like they had made any time for studying. On the train ride home, James had provoked Lily Evans into hexing him, causing him to sprout antlers, which he refused to remove, wanting to keep them on to remind him of Lily during the holidays, until Mrs Potter threatened to take his broomstick and chocolate frog card collection away.

Hadrian was looking forward to the two months of holiday until September 1st. It was going to be a long break.

Hopefully, his next school year would be as peaceful as this one had been. It was nice to have a normal school life, with no life threatening adventures, no matter how fulfilling they were.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N And that's it for first year.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Hadrian and James spent the holidays in Potter Manor with their parents, keeping in touch with their friends by writing letters to each other. There were also moments where Hadrian had to resist the urge to strangle his brother, especially when he was doing his homework. James had accidentally spilled ink onto Hadrian's transfiguration essay while reaching for a quill on the desk. Another time, Hadrian had to abandon his work when James accidentally set a dungbomb off in his room, when he had actually meant to set it off outside.

"Good morning." Hadrian said as he sat down for breakfast with his family in the dining room, and piled some eggs into his plate.

His mother and father smiled at him while James grinned at him.

"Good morning Hadrian."

Hadrian was pouring some milk for himself when Mipsy appeared with a crack and put a few letters on

the table. Fleamont Potter took the two which was on top and opened them.

"Well," he smiled at his sons,"Your book lists for the new school year has arrived. We can go get them at Diagon alley soon." He said before looking at the other letters. "You've got mail from your friends boys."

Hadrian opened his letter which was from Sarah.

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _Hello again. My parents took me to France for a few days_ _for the holidays and it was a totally amazing experience. The view from the Eiffel Tower was enchanting and the food was delicious.I bought souvenirs for you guys so don't say I'm a horrible friend. I'll pass it to you at Hogwarts._

 _My booklist arrived yesterday so I assume yours should have arrived too. Would you like to go to Diagon Alley together to get them? I should be fine with any day next week. My parents say I can buy a pet for an early birthday present this year so maybe you can help me pick one. Send me your answer soon!_

 _From Sarah._

Hadrian smiled at the letter and showed it to his parents. James beamed at the three letters he had gotten from Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"The three of them say they can get their books during these two weeks!" He looked at his parents. "Can we get our books with them?"

Euphemia smiled at him. "Of course, Sarah has also written to Hadrian so we can all go get our books next week. You can go write to your friends. I think next Thursday would be fine."

After finishing their breakfasts, Hadrian and James both went to their rooms to write the replies to their friends.

Locking the room to his door so that James couldn't create any disturbances, Hadrian sat down at his desk to write to Sarah.

 _Hi Sarah,_

 _Sounds like you had a wonderful holiday. Good for you, because I've been stuck with my brother who keeps messing my life up when I'm doing homework. James is a pain in the neck. He's still my brother though._

 _My parents said yes to going to buy our books together. James, Sirius , Remus and Peter will be there too. I would love to help you pick out a pet. How does next Thursday sound?_

 _Owl me back soon._

 _From Hadrian._

Sealing the letter in an envelope, Hadrian smiled before turning to Hedwig.

"Hey girl, take this to Sarah for me." He murmured as he attached the letter to the owl's outstretched leg, before giving her an owl treat. Hedwig gave him a soft hoot before flying out of the window of his room.

 **HPHPHPHP**

The Potters apparated outside of Flourish and Botts on Thursday morning.

"Hadrian!" Sarah waved to him from inside the shop.

"Hey Sarah!" Hadrian grinned as the Potters entered the bookstore.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hadrian and his brother, James. And these are their parents, Mr and Mrs Potter." Sarah gestured to Hadrian's family as she introduced them to her parents.

"Well, We've heard a lot about you, Hadrian." Mr Jenkins beamed at him.

Mr Jenkins had black hair and blue eyes, which Sarah had inherited from him. He was a tall man. His wife, Sarah's mother, was a woman of average height. She had strawberry blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

"Only good things, I hope." Hadrian said.

Sarah's mother smiled warmly at him and James before turning to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." She said, and the adults exchanged handshakes.

"James! Hadrian! Sarah!" A familiar voice exclaimed and they turned around to see Sirius, Remus and Peter enter the shop.

"And these are my other friends." Sarah said, smiling. "Hi guys, these are my parents."

The newcomers greeted Sarah's parents and words were exchanged.

"Where are your parents?" Euphemia asked James' friends.

"My parents are taking Regalus to some private function and I didn't want to go. They'll be pick me up at the leaky cauldron later." Sirius said.

Remus parents would also be picking him up while Peter mumbled something about meeting his aunt at a store.

"Lets get our things. Now on your book lists for second years it says the standard book of spells grade two and some other new books for defense. Merlin, a new teacher again?can't the teachers last for more than a year?" Fleamont muttered,

After getting most of their things, the children were free to wander for an hour as the adults had a few errands to run. Hadrian and Sarah went to pick out a pet for Sarah while James and his friends went to the apothecary to refresh their potions ingredients, after which they would head to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"So," Hadrian said as they entered Eyelops, "What type of owl are you planning on getting as a pet?"

"I don't know." Sarah said as she looked around. "They all look so nice. My parents gave me thirty galleons."

"How about that one?" Hadrian suggested as he pointed to a brown owl which puffed out its feathers.

Sarah shook her head. "No." She pointed to a grey owl with blue eyes. "That one. It's a beauty."

Sarah got that owl and as they exited the shop, Hadrian asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Sarah thought hard for awhile as she looked at her new pet. "I think I'll name him Apollo, it is male beauty after all." She smiled as they headed for the leaky cauldron.

Arriving at the leaky cauldron, everyone sat down to have lunch together as Tom arrived with their lunches.

"Food!" Sirus said happily as his lunch was placed in front of him. "I'm starving!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

It seemed that Voldemort was starting on his rise to power.

 **Death Eater attack in London.**

 _Yesterday night, the Walkling family was found dead in their home._

 _The dark mark was found above their home and investigations led the aurors to believe the killing curse was used on all three members of the family, and that they were tortured before they were killed. It is believed that this is the work of You Know Who's deatheaters, though the reason as to why deatheaters were after them remains unclear._

 _The victims are Andrew Walkling, his wife Charmaine Wakling and their son Gary Wakling, who is a sixth year Ravenclaw in Hogwarts._

 _They will be greatly missed by their friends and family._

" _You won't get away with this Tom. You won't win, I'll make sure of that."_ Hadrian thought with a grim smile as he read the article in his room.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **1st of September 1974, King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and three quarters.**

"Where are they?" James said as he craned his neck to look for his friends around the platform. Hadrian did the same, looking for his fellow year mates.

Second year. Well, time certainly passed fast. The summer holidays had gone too quickly. Still he was happy to be going back to Hogwarts soon.

All over the platform was students who were saying goodbye to their parents or groups of students chatting with each other. Some students were already dressed in their Hogwarts robes.

"There!" Hadrian said as he pointed to Sirius who was walking up to them with his family. When Sirius saw them, he quickened his pace before running to meet them.

"Hey guys! Hey Mr and Mrs Potter!" He grinned at them.

"Sirius Orion Black! You should know better than to run! A proper pureblood heir should know how to walk properly! Why can't you be more like your little brother? He knows exactly how to behave!"

Hadrian didn't even have to look up to know who was speaking.

Sirius rolled his eyes and mumbled something about hags under his breath.

"And do not mumble under your breath! It is such a horrible habit! You always do that at functions!"

Hadrian seriously wondered how Sirius had survived his summer.

"Walburga. Orion." Fleamont said in greeting, saving poor Sirius from having to listen to his mother's lecture.

Orion Black gave them a curt nod while Walburga's lips pressed together into a thin line.

Euphemia looked down at Regalus, who bore a slight resemblance to Sirius. They had the same hairstyles and sharp nose, though their eye colour was different. While Sirius had grayish blue eyes, Regalus had light slate gray ones.

"So this is Regalus?" She said.

Walburga nodded, drawing herself up proudly.

"Yes. Regalus here has been sorted into Slytherin. He has upheld the reputation of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Unlike his brother." She said throwing Sirius a dirty look.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Don't you give me that attitude Sirius Black. A proper heir respects his-"

"Come on James. Come on Hadrian, lets go find the others." Sirius didn't wait for his mother to finish her sentence. Grabbing the both of them, he headed off further down the platform.

Turning his head around, Sirius grinned at Hadrian's parents. "It was nice seeing you again Mr and Mrs Potter!" He yelled, before adding. "Bye Father, bye Mother. Have a _wonderful_ summer."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, exasperated. "I've played Wizarding Chess with you fifteen times already. Don't make me play it again!"

"But I want you to play with me." Sirius muttered.

"Now you are acting like a spoilt brat. Why can't you ask any of the others to play with you?" Remus gestured to everyone else in the compartment.

"Because you are the only one who sucks at this and will lose to me every time." Sirius said. "Even Sarah's gotten better than me. Play with me one more time."

Remus had already gotten his book out and flipping over the pages, he rolled his eyes at Sirius before saying, "No."

"How about gobstones?"

"No."

Sirius pouted.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian looked at the sorting hat, who had been placed on a stool in the middle of the Great Hall. He was hungry. Still, they had to wait for the first years to be sorted.

When all the first years entered the hall and had been settled down, the sorting hat broke out into a song:

 _Look at me the sorting hat_

 _I'm just plain, im just black_

 _Well, I may be just a hat_

 _Still I'm the hat which will tell you all_

 _Which house you will go to there are four_

 _Gryffindor houses the brave and bold_

 _The house of those who don red and gold._

 _Ravenclaw for those who value intelligence,_

 _Wisdom, creativity for blue and bronze._

 _Hufflepuff for those down to earth,_

 _Kindness valued by yellow and black._

 _Slytherin comes with cunning and resourcefulness,_

 _Wit and Ambition in the green and silver._

 _So hurry and put me on your heads_

 _Hogwarts and the four houses awaits._

At the end of the song, the whole hall burst into applause, and Professor Mcgonagall took out the scroll from her robes.

"When I call your name, you will come forward to put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Attwood, Carroll."

A short girl with brown hair went up to the stool and sat down as Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. There was a short pause before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped warmly as she went over and a few students moved over to make space for her.

"Bavis, Eaton."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table next to the Gryffindors clapped loudly this time as a boy with blonde hair moved towards them.

The list of names continued and after the first years had been sorted Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome all! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we tuck into our wonderful feast, I have a few words to say. Somewhere across the rainbow is a pot of gold, and only those who slide across it can find it. Tuck in!"

"What the hell is he saying?" James muttered as he grabbed some roasted potatoes.

Hadrian shrugged. "Dumbledore's always kind of eccentric."

"Oof ven avintrick?" Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Sarah asked him.

Sirius chewed and swallowed, before repeating himself. "Whose been eccentric?"

Hadrian smiled at Sirius. "You. Because you are always talking through a mouthful of food. " Hadrian paused before continuing. "Table manners, Sirius Black."

Sirius frowned. "Now you sound like my mother." He muttered. "Don't do this Sirius Orion Black. A pureblood heir should sit like this." Sirius shook his head. "Its not like she wants me to be the heir. Why doesn't she just give that title to Regalus already?"

James looked at him sympathetically. "Cheer up mate. You've got a whole year away from her. We've still got detentions to land and pranks to pull."

Their delicious feast turned into bowls which where piled high full of dessert. Hadrian grabbed a treacle tart and some pudding.

"Quidditch this year. You must try out. You'll get in anyway!" James told him. "Or I'll hex you till you go for tryouts. We are going to need a new seeker this year. The cup has been in our hands for three years in a row. We aren't going to lose because we can't find a good enough seeker!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Yes James." He gave his brother a mock salute.

"Make sure you do go for try outs!"

When everyone had finished their dessert, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now, for announcements. Caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to remind students that magic is strictly not allowed in corridors. Prank items are also not allowed in Hogwarts. No one is allowed in the forbidden forest without a professor's permission or supervision." Dumbledore turned his head, his twinkling blue eyes fixed on the Gryffindor table. "Now, Allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year, Professor Freeburn!"

There was some applause as a tall professor with light brown hair and a mustache stood up and bowed.

"Well, thats all for today. Once again, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore beamed at all of them. "Now off you go to bed!"

Chatters filled the hall as everyone headed off to their different common rooms and dormitories. Prefects could be heard shouting over the commotion, calling for the year ones to follow them.

"Well," Hadrian thought, as he entered his dorm room, chatting with his dorm mates. "Its good to be back at Hogwarts."

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

"Good morning class. I am Professor Freeburn, and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Now if you would take out your textbooks and flip to the chapter on the Cornish Pixies."

It was a dull Tuesday morning and Hadrian had overslept. He barely had time to rush into the Great Hall to grab some toast before he had to rush to Defense. Sighing, he fumbled through his bag and took out the textbook.

Professor Freeburn clapped his hands together, and beamed. "Good, now please read that chapter now. You have ten minutes."

Hadrian flipped to the page and began reading. Unpleasant memories about the creature begin filling his mind before he shook them off. No need to think about Lockhart and that experience.

"Now," Professor Freeburn began once ten minutes was up, "Keep away your textbooks. We will be looking at live Cornish pixies today." He got a cage out from under the teacher's table and Hadrian blinked. Inside, were three to four electric blue pixies.

'As long as he doesn't set them free, I'm happy.' Hadrian thought to himself

"Cornish Pixies. Mostly from Cornwall, England." Professor Freebun said. "Can anyone tell me why we should never set them free unless we know how to control them? Mr Potter?"

Hadrian jerked his head in surprise.

"Um, they can wreak havoc. For example, two of them can pick up a person by their ears."

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor and another five for an example."

Hadrian drummed his fingers on his table as he mused over how this Professor was cursed if he seemed alright enough with enough sense not to set pixies free.

'Maybe he'll last more than a year.'

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian glared at his brother as they entered the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. James Potter had pulled him from bed at the crack of dawn before piling his plate full of sausages during breakfast, insisting that he had to be at his best for tryouts.

Alexandar Robbins, this year's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, was a tall guy with tanned skin and green eyes.

"Well, welcome to this year's tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I hope you all know what you are getting into because we practice hard and with barely any breaks. Now let's begin. Chasers first."

James and about five other people got up and headed to the centre of the pitch.

"Well, we have six of you. So you guys will be divided into two teams of three. Pass the Quaffle to your team members and try to score goals. I'll be judging by how you fly and score, not how many times you score. Don't hog the Quaffle because you can't possibly do that all the time in Quidditch games."

Hadrian looked on as the Quidditch captain threw the Quaffle into the air. It was immediately caught by James who headed for one end of the field immediately. Dodging a few members from the opposing team, James quickly scored a goal, before it was passed to another person.

It was fun watching people fly around on the pitch, trying out for the different positions. Hadrian rolled his eyes as Sirius sped down from above to hit a bludger with his beaters bat before blowing air kisses to a few girls nearby.

"Quit fooling around Black! Unless you want me to send you away immediately!"

The minutes ticked by, and soon, it was time for the Seeker tryouts. Besides Hadrian there was another fourth year trying out.

"Now, since our seeker from last year has graduated, we are going to need a new one. I'm going to release the snitch now, first one to get it is in the team." He opened up his hand, and the snitch flew away. " Best of luck, three, two, one."

Hadrian sped up into the air. The feeling of flying was exhilarating. His eyes darted around the pitch, the snitch was nowhere to be seen. Hadrian started circling the pitch.

Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of the snitch.

The fourth year Gryffindor grinned at him.

"Nice weather for flying isn't it?" He said. Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

The fourth year laughed. "Who knows? After all-" Hadrian didn't hear him finish his answer as there was a flash of gold and he immediately sped after it, the fourth year right behind him.

They chased the snitch in al directions, up, down, left, right and soon, the fourth year had caught up with Hadrian.

That was when the snitch chose to dive again.

Feeling the sense of familiarity, Hadrian dived after it, the fourth year doing the same thing. Only this time, the snitch went all the way down with no signs of stopping.

The fourth year Gryffindor pulled up, but Hadrian didn't. Putting in another burst of speed, Hadrian's fingers clasped around the snitch and he pulled up, inches from the ground.

Alexandar ran up to him and clapped him on back. "Good job, Potter, you're in. That was an epic catch!" He grinned at Hadrian before walking off to announce the results to the others who were trying out for the other positions. Most of them were staring at Hadrian, mouths open.

"Wow, I must say, I've never seen such a catch."

Hadrian turned and saw the fourth year Gryffindor standing behind him.

"That was amazing. I don't feel sore about losing this time, cause you definitely are a skilled player." He continued. "You look a lot like James Potter."

"I'm his little brother." Hadrian smiled back. "Hadrian Potter."

"Explains the wonderful flying then. Damien Smith." He beamed at Hadrian and the both of them shook hands, before Hadrian was tackled by James and Sirius.

"That. Was. Amazing." James started. "Wow! You're a genius at flying!"

"Thanks." Hadrian muttered.

"Indeed." Sirius continued. "It's Hogsmeade weekend next week, we are definitely going to have to get lots of Honeydukes candy to treat you."

"No-" Hadrian was cut off by James.

"C ya, we need to meet Remus and Peter in the library."

Hadrian stared at them. "The library?"

"Yep. Bye."

Hadria blinked, wondering if he was hearing things. James Potter and Sirius Black, in the library?

Shrugging it off, Hadrian walked in to the castle awhile later. The corridors were deserted as mostly students were either spending their time in the library, courtyard or the common rooms.

Well except for one.

A hufflepuff girl was clutching her head and leaning against the wall, her eyes open but her expression blank. Hadrian walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

The girl looked at Hadrian, startled.

"What? How did I-? Why?" She shook her head. "I think I'll be heading off to my common room. I must have forgotten something." She said before walking off.

Hadrian blinked. That had been weird.

 **HPHPHPHP**

That night, Hadrian went up to the seventh floor under the invisibility cloak. He wanted to practice his defense again.

Stopping short, he heard footsteps coming up from the other end of the corridor. A fully cloaked figure came into view and Hadrian strained to see his face, but he couldn't since his face was masked.

The figure looked around, making sure there was no one, before the figure paced the area three times and a door appeared. The figure hurriedly entered the room of requirement.

Narrowing his eyes, Hadrian stared at the door which disappeared after a few moments before he turned around and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Self practice would have to wait another day.

He couldn't help but feel that something was off.

Who had that figure been? That was one thing.

Why did that figure want to enter the Room of Requirement, masked and cloaked?

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N I apologize for the late update. I've been really busy lately so forgive me for taking so so long to update.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

Snape felt that he couldn't be happier.

He was walking down the corridors with Lily after classes and she was talking about muggle shows and movies.

His first and only childhood friend, Lily Evans was a wonderful person to be with. Too bad her sister wasn't like her.

"And Severus, maybe we could go to the theatres during the summer holidays. There's this movie coming out and we really should watch it together."

Severus nodded as he smiled at Lily. Anything to spend time with her.

Still he should have known that with his luck, it was impossible to have such a wonderful morning without it being spoiled.

"And here comes the filthy little mudblood. Bringing stupid topics about the muggle world." Severus turned his head to look at the new voice. It was the Avery and Mucliber.

Lily glared at them. "I be careful with my choice of words if I were you, Mulciber." She retorted.

Mulciber's eyes flashed as Avery sneered at her. "Why you-"

"I'm not wasting my time talking to the likes of you. Severus?" She glanced at Snape, who stared back at her, indecisive, before shaking her head and stalking off.

"I don't understand why you even talk to her, Snape. You should join us more often now, after all, you have talent in potions, even if you are a halfblood."

Severus kept his face impassive as he listened to Mulciber talk, before giving them a curt nod and heading in the direction which Lily had just left in.

He hurried after her and thought back to just a few moments ago. when she had been talking, her green eyes full of life, a cheery smile and red cheeks, and her long red hair falling in waves behind her back. She was beautiful and a top student.

That didn't matter to this prejudiced society though.

Why did she have to be muggleborn?

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian narrowed his eyes at his brother, Sirius and Peter as they pored over a book in their dorm room Remus was with Madam Pomfrey, as the previous night had been the full moon. Now, this was weird. First they spent hours in the library during the last few weeks and now they were spending Sunday morning with a book. This was unlike them.

"Brother of mine, would you mind telling me what's gotten into the three of you?" Hadrian said as he walked towards them. The Sirius snapped the book shut and threw it under his blanket but Hadrian caught a glimpse of the title. All you need to know about Werewolves.

"We, we were just interested in something." Sirius said.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him. "And that something has to be about werewolves? Tell me, is it about Remus?"

James coughed as he took his spectacles off and wiped them before putting them back on.

"I know that look." Hadrian continued. "Come on James, tell me. I'm your little brother."

With a sigh, James nodded.

"WeweretryingtoseeifwecouldhelpRemusfeelbetterbouthisfurrylittleproblem."

He said it very fast but Hadrian caught it. He froze.

Of course. They would be researching this year. They were going to become animagi next year. How could he have forgotten?

Then could it have been one of the marauders who entered the room of requirement yesterday night? Hadrian shook his head. No, the marauders didn't know about the room, or they would have put it on the map in the future. There was that possibility that they had discovered it later though. Hadrian couldn't keep his mind off e cloaked figure. Who had that been?

Sirius cut him from his train of thoughts. "Hadrian?"

Hadrian shook himself. "Oh uhm, maybe you should go research on animagi. I gotta go, I'm meeting my dormates in the courtyard." He grinned at his brother and his friends before he walked out of their dorm room, leaving them staring after him.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Lily sighed, feeling the wind blow against her face as she sat under the shady tree facing the lake.

She know that it was natural for Severus to be torn between their friendship and his own connections with the other Slytherins. It was hard to be a social pariah in Slytherin house. Life would be horrible.

Still, she was slightly upset that Severus did want to come with her immediately.

She was slightly worried for her friend. He had been hanging out with Avery and Mulciber lately. Those two were evil. And she didn't want Severus to become like them. That was possible right? After all, he wasn't like the others despite being in Slytherin house for four years.

"Lily?" Lily turned her head to see Severus rushing forward and she stood up.

"Severus."

"I'm sorry, for just now." Lily shook her head as Severus began his apology.

"Why do I feel that our friendship has been on and off lately?" She said sadly.

Snape winced. "Yeah. But we are still friends though?" He looked hopeful.

Lily nodded, but she frowned. "I know that you want to avoid becoming a pariah in Slytherin. But still, I told you before, I don't like that you are friends with Avery and Mulciber. I say that they are evil."

She watched as her friend sighed. "Lily..."

"Still, I don't want us to fall apart because of this. Especially not because of them. Just don't become like them okay? Because I swear I'll hex you if you ever become evil."

Severus nodded as he looked into her bright green eyes, and in spite of himself he grinned.

Both of them were unaware of just how that promise would be broken a year later.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _Last night_.

The mysterious person in the room of requirement smiled coldly as he cast spells on a cabinet in the room of requirement. Soon, dozens of death eaters would be able to enter the castle from Borgin and Burkes.

Their lord's wish to get the sword of Gryffindor would come true.

Their lord had possession of three out of four of the founders' prized possessions. Gryffindor's sword would complete the collection.

Now they would just have to time it to when Dumbledore was overseas for an international meeting with the other figureheads of the Wizarding World.

Hogwarts would be vulnerable.

And they would be free to attack.

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N thanks for reading :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Hadrian pretty much settled into the school year and the weeks passed fairly quickly. Slughorn was still praising Hadrian and awarding Gryffindor points for his well concocted potions and Mcgonagall was strict as ever in her classes, and she gave them more homework than she had last year. Charms was a piece of cake so far. Professor Flitwick was as cheery as ever.

Professor Freeburn was a knowledgeable professor who kept Hadrian on alert in Defence. Freeburn seemed to have a knack for calling Hadrian out to answer a question when Hadrian least expected it. Well, Hadrian decided, at least he was a decent professor.

The enemies between Snape and his brother had also seemed to rise to greater heights, as Snape was never amused by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's pranks, which seemed to involve Snape more and more often and he called James a worthless and egoistical spoiled Gryffindor while James always lamented to Hadrian and his other friends that he never understood why Lily spent time with that sniveling sneaky snake.

Also, his brother and his fellow gang of friends had lost Gryffindor several points and landed themselves in countless detentions already due to all their pranks. One of which took place in the Gryffindor common room and caused Lily Evans, who had been reading a book, to groan in anger and fustration. She had stormed up to James and shouted in his face, who had shamelessly grinned at her and blew her an air kiss, causing an irate Lily stalking off to her dormitory with her friends, Alice and Marlene.

So Hadrian was not suprised when he and Sarah stepped into the Great Hall one morning to find that James and Sirius were smirking while Remus muttered under his breath and Peter chewed on his nails. They definitely were up to something, or they would not have risen earlier than Hadrian.

"Little bro!" James greeted Hadrian a little too cheerfully as he entered the Great Hall, which was empty except for them and a few other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as it was still early. "Bright and early, don't you hear the birds chirping?"

Hadrian merely raised an eyebrow at them before sitting down beside them with Sarah.

"What have you planned?" He asked. James just waved a hand in the air and clapped him on the back.

"You and your friend will just have to wait for it."

It seemed like nothing would happen at first, a few minutes passed and students and teachers started coming in for breakfast.

That was when it happened.

As soon as the first Slytherin passed through the doors of the Great Hall, the sound of the Brahms lullaby started to play. Everyone looked around at the source, and three certain Gryffindors seemed to look smug, even Remus had the faintest trace of a smile on his face.

Everytime Slytherins passed through the doors, the same lullaby would play. The professors had stood up and pointed their wands trying to undo the prank, but nothing seemed to work. Professor Dumbledore however, sat there smiling jovially, his twinkling blue eyes staring at nothing in particular behind the half moon spectacles.

Remus must have done the spell work, Hadrian thought.

Most of the school seemed amused by what was transpiring, but the Slytherins however were not amused. They all looked at the door in disdain and Lucius Malfoy's face looked as if it were made of steel that morning,

It was a surprise however, when Snape walked through the doors.

Instead if the lullaby, a grand fanfare had begun to play, the sounds of trumpets could be heard blaring all over the Great Hall.

"Behold! The Greasy Git!" A high pitched squeaky voice said.

Quite a number of Gryffindors burst into laughter and a few of the mouths of the Skytherins in the upper years twitched, because despite the fact that Snape was a fellow Slytherin, he was still a half blood.

Snape's cheeks had begun to colour and he scowled, seeming to look at the Gryffidnor table as he did so.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Mcgonagall's voice thundered throughout the Great Hall.

"Ah, well, time to own up." James said under his breath. "One must claim credit for such a genius prank after all. One, two, three,"

The four Gryffindors stood up simultaneously.

"MR POTTER! MR BLACK!MR LUPIN! MR PETTIGREW!" Mcgonagall's face reddened in anger. "Detention! And thirty points from Gryffindor! You four!"

Hadrian looked at them disapprovingly as the four of them sat down.

"You know," he said, "the fanfare was abit overboard." He told his brother. "You really shouldn't pick on Snape."

"He's a Slytherin. Besides, pranks are a part of youth." Sirius countered,

"Still, he doesn't deserve that."

"Come on Hadrian, live a little." James said. "Greasy Git! Thats got to be the fourth nickname to add to our collection for old Snape's list of nicknames! Oh shit." He muttered the last two words as he looked down the Gryffindor table. "Evans is going to kill me."

Lily Evans, was indeed, looking murderous. She glared at James and Sirus, narrowing her green eyes. When the both of them looked back at her, she mouthed five words.

"Don't let me catch you."

Hadrian sighed, for the age of fourteen, his brother really needed to grow up more mentally.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian and Sarah were headed for lunch after Potions class when they bumped into Snape who glowered at him.

"You go on first." He muttered to Sarah. "I have something I need to do." He then turned to face Snape as Sarah walked off.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Come to gloat have you? " He drawled.

Hadrian ran a hand through his hair. "Look, about earlier, I'm really sorry. My brother, well, he can be abit of an idiot."

"Apparently."

"Well, I'm apologizing on his behalf."

"Are you?"

Hadria gritted his teeth in fustration. Well, he really should have expected this, but was Snapre really only going to give short and curt answers.

"Well, I could try to persuade him to apologize for what he did. He had no right to."

"I don't need apologies from Potter, and especially not from his little brother. Who knows, this is just a prank from you and your dear brother."

Hadrian jerked, up startled, well that had been a long answer from Snape. Technically, it wasn't an answer. The shock gave way to indignation as what Snape had said sunk in.

"Look!" Hadrian said. "I don't know if it's because I'm a Gryffindor or what. From the first time you saw me, you were curt, and you've been nothing but curt after that! Still, then maybe it's part of your nature. Still, it seems like you have decided that we are all the same. But I am not my brother. And I am certainly not his wannabe. Yes, I may look like him, we share the same blood. But our viewpoints on certain things are different. I don't really approve on how he goes about with his pranks. My brother can be an idiot sometimes, and now I think I am an idiot to for even attempting to apologize to someone who can't see past relations, physical appearances and the surface of someone." It seemed like there was a crack in Snape's impassive facade. "Reality check, we are not all a bunch of arrogant parts." Hadrian snapped before he turned to walk away.

"Wait."

Hadrian stopped and turned around.

"You are right. I shouldn't have judged you based on your brother. "Snape studied him for a moment with cool black eyes, before adding, "but that doesn't mean I have to like you." There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them before Snape continued to walk away.

Hadrian blinked before he rushed off to join Sarah, who looked at him worriedly, for lunch in the Great Hall.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine, perfectly fine." He gave a shrug before helping himself to the food.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian had never known someone who was more concerned about Quidditch than Oliver Wood.

His opinion, however, changed immediately upon the first Quidditch practice.

Alexandar Robbins, Alex for short, after a brief introduction and laying out some expectations, had immediately sent the whole team to warm up by flying twenty rounds around the pitch. They started slow at first, before he hollered at them to increase their speed for every round.

"That speed isn't going to get you anywhere! What do you lot think you are doing? Flying on a date? Speed up!"

They hadn't even started on their drills and the whole team was already sweating buckets, cheeks red and all of them had messy hair.

"Potter! Not you Hadrian, yes, you James! Stop trying to balance the Quaffle on you head! I didn't recruit you as a chaser to waste my time dealingwith this!"

Seeker drills were fun, but exhausting.

"Yes Potter do these set of drills twenty times each! How are we going to get you to catch the snitch if you don't do all these?"

By the end of the practice session, Hadrian was so exhausted that he could barely form words with his mouth.

"Alright team, good work today. This is only the first training session. I hope we all make rapid progress with each session that passes. And we are all going to bag the cup this year, got it? And Black, stop twirling your bat and using it to hit others! You are supposed to hit the Bludgers! And if I catch you transfiguring my broomstick-"

"Alright alright, we get it. I'm famished, can we go now? If we all die of hunger and exhaustion and nagging captains , the Quidditch cup will never be ours, so release us before you get convicted of murder." Sirius retorted.

Alexandar rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine, you can go."

They headed back towards the castle after showering in the changing rooms.

"Honestly, he must have been dropped on his head as a baby, he is seriously messed up about training sessions." James said. "The next thing we know, he'll be expecting us to wake up at the crack of dawn to get warmed up before a Quidditch game."

Well, Hadrian supposed that wasn't too far from what he had experienced before.

They entered the castle and passed the courtyard, where Snape was sitting alone and reading.

"Oi! Snape!" Sirius half shouted as they passed him.

Snape looked up from his book and sneered at him.

"Black."

"Is that book you are reading related to the dark arts. Because it's cover looks eerie ." James said.

"Considering that you never bother to step foot into the library, much less touch a book, I don't think that you even know the covers of books except for the ones on our textbooks."

James opened his mouth to retort but Hadrian pulled him and Sirius by the arm.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Lets go get some candy from my trunk before dinner." He said before dragging the two of them away. Snape turned to look at him, and gave him a slight nod, before going back to his book.

"Is it just me," James began slowly as they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, "or did he just nod at you."

"He did." Hadrian confirmed.

"But why would he even do that?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I talked to him before lunch. Told him that I was sorry about the prank that you four idiots pulled this morning."

"You did what?!" The two fourth years exclaimed together.

"How could you fraternize with the enemy!" Sirius whined.

"I didn't, fraternize with the enemy, as you so elegantly put it, Sirius." Hadrian said calmly. "Someone had to do it since what you four did to him wasn't what he deserved. Singling him out in front of everyone was one step overboard. You four constantly say that it's just harmless pranks. But honestly, have you ever stopped to think, that you could have become bullies in the process?"

"Well, now that you say so, there might be some point to it." James said thoughtfully. "But still he's an insufferable Slytherin."

"I still say you are fraternizing with the enemy." Sirius muttered under his breath. "It's Snape! Hadrian! Snape! I knew we should have stopped you from reading so much since we knew you! Where's Remus, we need rid his trunks of all his books before he starts going bonkers like Hadrian!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Hadrian sat at the dinner table picking at his potatoes.

"Slughorn really assigned us a lot of homework. Didn't he?" Sarah muttered from next to him.

Hadrian nodded glumly. "It's the first time he's given us so much homework. An essay on the sleeping draught and another separate essay on how it differs from the draught of living death. All by next Tuesday. It makes me want to sleep myself before I even do the essay."

Sarah's lips twitched a little.

Hadrian watched a bunch first year Gryffindors who were sitting near their table laugh and clap each others backs when one of them told a joke. He turned his head in another direction and saw Remus roll his eyes at something which James and Sirius had just mentioned and he didn't even bother to look at Peter, who was sniggering , for more than a second. He looked further down the table and saw Lily talking animatedly with Alice and Marlene, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. It seemed like everyone was in a good mood.

 _Well,_ he thought, _seems like they don't have homework to ruin their evening._

 _"_ Hey, Professor Freeburn doesn't seem to happy about something." Sarah pointed out.

Hadrian's head snapped to the teachers' table and saw that Professor Freeburn did indeed seem unhappy as he surveyed the students. Suddenly, his left shoulder twitched and his face contorted into a grimace.

 _Strange,_ Hadrian thought, _well, at least I'm not the only unhappy one here._

 **HPHPHPHP**

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was to take place today.

"So," Alexandar said as he paced in the changing rooms.

"Hufflepuff may seem like a bunch of duffers, but they certainly have got a good team." He surveyed his team. "This is Gryffindor's first game, and we are not going to lose. Or else I'll make sure that everyone does the drills perfectly the next time we gather for practice."

Hadrian gulped. Even Oliver had not been like that.

"Well, this is it, good luck everyone."

Their commentator for the match was a third year Ravenclaw, Jensen Parkin.

"And here we have it, Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff! And put your hands up for the Gryffindor team! Put your hands together for them!"

Hadrian and the rest of the team flew out together, circling the pitch quite a few times before stopping in the middle of the pitch. His eyes connected with his brother and James grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"And now, we have, Hufflepuff!"

Seven people dressed in yellow and black Quidditch robes flew out and repeated what the Gryffindor team had done earlier before coming to a stop opposite of the Gryffindor team."

There were loud cheers everywhere and since this was not a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, there was not so much tension. Even Madam Mills did not look so strict.

"Now, Captains, shake hands."

Alexandar shook hands firmly with a pleasant looking guy with dark brown hair and soft green eyes.

"Mount your brooms."

Hadrian mounted his.

"Three, two, one." The whistle sounded.

"And they are up! Potter's got the Quaffle! Zooming straight towards the end of the pitch, intercepted by Hufflepuff Chaser Vacer, Potter manages to dodge. Getting closer to the goalposts, Wow! Hufflepuff chaser Kelley snatches the Quaffle. Looks like Hufflepuff's not easy to go against !"

Hadrian briefly paused to look, and indeed, a player in yellow and black was zooming away from her brother with the Quaffle in her hands. James immediately gave chase.

"Kelley dodges attempts made by Gryffindor chasers to get the Quaffle, she's heading towards Gryffindor Keeper Robbins, ahhh! Well aimed bludger by Sirius Black causes her to drop the Quaffle, Gryffindor chaser Abney takes possession of Quaffle makes a neat little dive to avoid bludger, she's getting nearer to the goal post. GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Cheers rang through the air as the Gryffindors clapped loudly and some waved their flags and scarves.

Twenty minutes passed and Hadrian learnt that like Alexandar had said, Hufflepuff was one fine team.

They had well coordinated teamwork and soon, Gryffindor was only leading by twenty points. The score was eighty to sixty.

"Everyone manages to dodge the bludgers aimed by the beaters so far. No broken bones yet. Robbins saves another Quaffle from getting into the goals. Carmen Phoenix catches the Quaffle. She heads straight for the opposite end and scores! Nice feint there! Looks like Gryffindor's three chasers are playing as well as they did last year! Ninety to sixty for Gryffindor!"

Another ten minutes, and Gryffindor had scored hundred to ninety, which meant that they were only leading by ten. Hadrian looked around the pitch, desperate to find the snitch. This had to end soon.

There! It was near the Hufflepuff stands. The only problem was the Hufflepuff seeker was nearer to the snitch than Hadrian was, well, at least he hadn't noticed it yet.

Thinking quickly, Hadrian went into a dive.

"Has Gryffindor seeker Hadrian Potter spotted the snitch? Hufflepuff seeker Erickson follows and dives."

 _He took the bait?_ Hadrian thought as he prepared to pull out of the dive. _Good._

Gritting his teeth, Harian pulled up abruptly and sped for the Hufflepuff stands, the snitch was there glittering, the Hufflepuff seeker realised what had happened too late and as he sped after Hadrian, Hadrian's fingers closed around the snitch."

"Hadrian Potter catches the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Hadrian and the other players landed on the ground. All of them shaking hands with their opponents. It had been a fun game. James and Sirius carried him into the air and cheered. Alexandar beamed at him.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" He bellowed over he crowd as the Gryffindors all came down from the stands to congratulate them.

Right now, Hadrian wanted nothing more than to get a good shower and some good food.

But that wasn't happening.

"Hadrian! Good job! I so happy that I could kiss you!"

 _Well,_ Hadrian thought as he tried to escape from Sirius, _maybe later._

He scowled at Sarah who had reached him, and was laughing at Hadrian's plight, apparently having heard Sirius' words.

 _She's evil._

 **HPHPHPHP**

The man shivered as he cowered on the floor before the snakelike man on the throne.

 _"What do you mean, you don't know when Dumbeldore will leave? Did I not inssstruct you to find out?"_

"Yes...yes! My lord, I tried!"

" _Trying issss not good enough."_

"Forgive...me."

" _Crucio!"_

His snakelike features curved into a humorless smile as he watched the deatheater writhe and scream in pain before him.

" _But my dear man, I do not forgive."_

He released the spell before stroking the snake beside him.

" _Find out soon. Or you will become Nagini's dinner. Be grateful that Lord Voldemort can be merciful."_

The man trembled before rising to his knees and kissing the hems of his master's robes.

"Thank...Thank you my lord."

 **HPHPHPHP**

A/N thanks for reading. I think I spend too much time reading fanfiction and other books. Sorry for the long wait.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Christmas part one**

"Now class, Today, we shall be learning how to cast the disarming charm." Professor Freeburn said. Whispers began to break out as the students muttered excitedly. "Now now, don't get your wands out yet. First, can anyone tell me the incantation for the disarming charm? Miss Jenkins?"

"Expelliarmus."

"Yes. And as the name says, the disarming charm is used for disarming. So now, I want you to pair up and take turns to disarm each other. After that, we may do something else."

Hadrian and Sarah paired up with each other.

"You go first." Hadrian gave Sarah a smile.

"Expelliarmus." She tried. A few sparks came out from her wand, but she did not succeed.

"Try again. Use abit more force." Hadrian told her.

"Expelliarmus!" She tried again, this time more insistent. This time, Hadrian's wand dropped from his hand onto the floor. Sarah beamed as she gave Hadrian a grateful look.

"My turn." Hadrian said.

He pretended to hesitate for awhile before moving his wand in a slashing motion and he spoke.

"Expelliarmus!" Sarah's wand landed a few feet away from her.

"Wow." Sarah said. "That was great!"

"Now, seeing as all of you has tried, we wil, do another activity. You will form a line and come forward, one at a time. I will throw five disarming charms at you and you must try to dodge it successfully." Professor Freeburn said.

And so, the activity began.

Hadrian watched as Sarah's dormates and friends, Katelyn and Jessica dodged three spells each before getting disarmed. Sarah managed to dodge four before she was disarmed. He smiled as Lewis dodged four also. They did pretty well. As he was the last in line, he continued watching the Slytherins, who were up next. He bit back a smile as Nott looked like a monkey as he tried dodging an Expelliarmus before landing on his buttock on the third charm that came his way.

Finally, it was his turn.

As Hadrian walked up to Professor Freeburn, Nott whispered viciously in his ear. "Ready to make a fool of yourself?"

Hadrian ignored him as he studied Professor Freeburn.

Professor Freeburn went easy on the first three. On the fourth one, he was quicker but now quick enough to catch Hadrian off guard.

Fifth one, Hadrian watched as the Professor's shoulder moved slightly and prepared himself, he dodged the fifth one as it came at him.

"Good. Mr Potter." Freeburn had a slightly impressed look on his face as his house mates stared at him, amazed and the Slytherins glowered at him. Nott scowled when Hadrian looked at him.

 _Well,_ Hadrian thought as he exited the classroom. _That was satisfying._

 **HPHPHPHP**

The days passed into weeks and weeks turned to months. Christmas was approaching.

Hadrian and James were staying at Hogwarts since their parents had to go overseas to visit some people. Sirius was definitely staying for Christmas and so was Remus. Peter, unfortunately, was also staying. Sarah was staying too. A few of Hadrian's dormates were staying as well.

Well, all in all, Hadrian was looking forward to this Christmas in Hogwarts. It had been a long time since he stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas,

Christmas decorations were being put up as the festive season approached and Hadrian could hear Slughorn humming carols as he levitated the decorations onto the trees. Flitwick was whistling as he put a few charms over some small ice sculptures while Mcgonagall, who usually had a strict expression on was smiling softly as she transfigured decorations and Christmas Holly wreaths. Hadrian once saw Freeburn wave his wand in a flourish as streamers were put up in the Entrance Hall.

Hadrian was playing a game of chess with Lewis in the common room when he saw his brother and his friends sitting together and whispering about something. Remus was in the hospital wing. The previous night had been the full moon.

"Checkmate!" Lewis said triumphantly, "Chocolate frog."

Hadrian rolled his eyes as he took a frog out of his pocket and handed it to Lewis. They had agreed that the winner would get a chocolate frog. Hadrian had always been horrible at chess, so it did not surprise him that he had lost.

"Oswald Hadrian." Lewis said as he headed for their dorm. "I've got to add him to my collection. I can trade with Connor later."

Connor Hayworth, was Hadrian's other dormate. He was a cheerful person, and he loved reading. Hadrian found him likeable, though he could be extremely quiet at times. There were another three Gryffindor boys who shared another dorm, but Hadrian hardly spoke with them. Those three pretty much kept to themselves.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian woke up to a pillow being smashed into his face repeatedly.

"Lewis." He groaned.

"Come on Hadrian. Wake up!"

"Don't wanna." Hadrian said as he turned away from Lewis.

"Wake up, or Connor and I will take your presents."

Take his presents? Hadrian sat up with a start. How could he have forgotten that today was Christmas?

"No." Hadrian growled. "Not my presents." He said before rushing to the foot of his bed where his presents were piled up.

He unwrapped the one on top. It was a blue and green coat with matching gloves, from his parents.

 _Happy Christmas dear,_

 _We hope you like the gift. Its always cold at this time of the year, so do remember to keep warm and don't catch frostbite. Do try and keep your brother from causing too much damage to Hogwarts though. We really don't need any repetitions of your birthday party and the letter I received this Halloween. Your Dad says hello._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Hadrian chuckled at the reminder of the events that had happened during his birthday party. James an his friends had dropped a firecracker into the punch and it had exploded everywhere, and an angry Euphemia Potter had forced the four of them to cleanup after the party, but James and Sirius had somehow roped Hadrian into helping out, while Remus shook his head as he cleaned the floor while nibbling on a bar of chocolate and Peter stood to one side, with wet.

Halloween had been no different. The group of four had pranked the who,e school during the Halloween feast. The minute after Dumbledore's speech had ended, the pumpkins had broke out into song after song, and the songs got more and more childish as each one passed. None of the Professors could reverse the spell and a red faced Mcgonagall had assigned the four of them two weeks of detention while Dumbledore sat there with a serene smile on his face.

Smiling at the memory, Hadrian unwrapped his next present from Sarah. It was a box of sugar quills and a muggle snow globe. Grinning, Hadrian put it on his bed stand.

He unwrapped his other presents.

James and Sirius had given him a complete set of Zonkos tricks accompanied with the book of pranking for beginners. Hadrian rolled his eyes, as if he would become a fully fledged prankster, but he kept it in a drawer anyway. Prank items could get useful. Having second thoughts, he put a few dung bombs in his pocket. His brother could take a dungbomb in the head.

Remus had given him a notebook and a new set of quills, accompanied with a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. Peter had given him a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Hadrian wondered if there were rat intestines in the flavours.

His dorm mates had given him candy. Lewis gave him a box of chocolate frogs while Connor gave him a box of liquorice wands.

"Hey Hadrian, wanna have a snowball fight? There's enough snow out there." Lewis suggested and Hadrian looked of the window.

His brother and his friends were out there, rolling on the ground. Not far from the,, Sarah was squealing as her friends threw a huge snowball at her.

"Well." Hadrian grinned widely. "You're on."

 **HPHPHPHP**

I'm really sorry for not updating and all! I really am. But here's a little heads up on what's going to happen in one of the following chapters.

 _"Hadrian." Sarah muttered nervously. "Who is that?"_

 _Hadrian looked at the figure in the black cloak with a hooded face as he was almost hidden by trees in the forbidden forest. The figure's back was facing them. He was talking to something, or someone. Hadrian knew that the figure looked familiar. He just couldn't seem to remember where or when he had seen it._

 _"Don't know." Hadrian muttered back._

 _"Well, I think Filch and Mrs Norris are gone. I don't like this. Let's go back." Sarah said._

 _Hadrian was about to agree when the figure turned and started coming out. Hadrian froze as the figure looked up._

 _"Oh no," He murmured. He didn't think that the figure would be too friendly._

 _"Run!" Hadrian yelled as he pulled Sarah by the arm and they headed into the castle, a green curse sped past Hadrian, barely missing him by a few inches._

There, thanks for reading:)


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

"Ouch!" Hadrian exclaimed as a snowball hit the back of his neck. He turned around to see his grinning brother, who had another snowball in his hand. Before Hadrian could react, another snowball flew his way, and this time it hit him straight in the face.

"Sorry Hadrian!" James called before he ran off.

Hadrian glared at his brother and bent down to make a snowball. He grinned as he heard Sarah squealing not far away and saw Sirius chasing her. Looking around, he saw his brother being chased by Remus and Hadrian took aim, and his snowball landed in his brother's hair.

"Arrgh! My perfect hair! It's not standing up straight anymore!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes at his brother as the fun continued.

They had a snowball fight in different teams and Hadrian teamed up with his dormates. Everyone laughed as Lewis tripped and fell face first into the snow.

Half an hour later, Hadrian fell on the snow from exhaustion. He made a muffled sound of suprised as his brother piled on top of him, followed by Sirius.

"Guys get off!" He protested.

"No." At that moment, a dungbomb in Hadrian's pocket went off and soon, the three of them stank. Hadrian immediately regretted the decision to bring dungbombs down.

"Remus, help me?" Hadrian tried. The werewolf just smiled.

"Not happening. This position looks too...entertaining."

Hadrian growled in fustration and turned his pleading eyes to Sarah who was casually making a snowball in her hands, before she turned to Hadrian.

"Sarah," He said warningly.

SPLAT!

You can guess where the snowball landed.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Christmas dinner in the Great Hall was a wonderful affair. Hadrian helped himself to as much food as possible since he was starving from their snowball fight.

There were all kinds of food, from lamb chops, to steak, to roast potatoes and a pile of crackers lay in the middle of each table. Iced pumpkin juice was also put out in huge jars.

He almost choked from laughter on his pumpkin juice when James pulled a silver tiara out of his cracker and put it on Peter's head. Remus looked at Sirius pointedly when the latter put a hairband with furry wolf ears on Remus's head.

"The Great Hall looks magnificent tonight." Sarah said. Her eyes brightened as she stared at the ice sculptures decorating the top of the Christmas trees. Streamers decorated the ceilings and stars appeared to be floating off the walls. Sometimes, a star or two would float over to you and it would pop in a bright flash if you touched it.

"Definitely. The whole castle looks wonderful." Hadrian agreed. He looked up at the teacher's table. Mcgonagall was smiling at a joke Flitwick was telling her. Hagrid, predictably, was already drunk on wine and red faced. Slughorn was humming a Christmas carol, though a few of the Professors sitting near him were trying to edge away. Dumbledore was pulling a cracker with Professor Freeburn, though Freeburn didn't appear to be too enthusiastic about it.

"Since its Chrismas holidays at Hogwarts, are you guys up for a little mischief?" James said waggling his brows at Hadrian and Sarah. "We could go exploring past midnight." Hadrian raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Past curfew? No thanks. I prefer to keep my life as a second year the way it is without getting caught by Filch."

"Aww Hadrian." James sighed. "Come on."

"Exploring sounds fun though." He looked at Sarah. "Wanna go explore Hogwarts later? We'll reach Gryffindor tower in time for curfew." He assured. Sarah nodded excitedly.

"Sure."

"Well then, you two kiddos have fun." Hadrian scowled at the word kiddos. "The adults shall go for some real adventures tonight. With all the secret passages we found. There's no place in Hogwarts we don't know. Hadrian you can't live in Hogwarts without knowing all these. You really should come with us some time."

Hadrian snorted.

"Doubting our abilities now, Hadrian?" Sirius shook his head.

"Not really. I just think that you don't know all the secret passages."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him as James leaned in eagerly.

"Know something eh?"

"I'd bet three galleons I know of a secret passage you don't know about."

"You're on. Let's make it five."

Glancing around the Gryffindor table, Hadrian lowered his voice.

"List the ones you know about first. Knowing you, I could list the one I know and you'd act as if you knew it already when you don't."

James looked affronted but listed them down anyway while Hadrian smirked at him triumphantly.

"Try the one with the one eyed witch. Now pay up."

James sighed as he took out five galleons from his robe pockets.

"If it doesn't work, little brighter, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of pranks for about a week."

Hadrian smiled serenely at him as dessert appeared and he grabbed a treacle tart.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian and Sarah walked through the halls and corridors as they admired the decorations and tapestries.

"It feels so good to be doing this during the holidays." Hadrian said.

They had walked around Hogwarts for quite awhile and a few portraits had stopped to talk to them.

"We should be getting back now." Hadrian said. "What's the time?"

Sarah could not reply as suddenly Filch's voice could be heard.

"Yes, my dear Mrs Norris, sniff around for students out of bed."

Hadrian froze. It couldn't be so late already. He cursed silently as he cast a silent tempus. It was five minutes past the curfew.

Sarah looked at him, her blue eyes wide.

"You smell anyone near? Mrs Norris? We'll hang them and chain them to the wall then. I may be able to convince Dumbledore to allow me to do that." Filch's voice was getting nearer to them.

Hadrian had no such desire. He immediately grabbed Sarah by the wrist and the both of them took off just as Filch appeared around the corner.

"Aha! I found you two! Now stop!" He said, obviously excited at the prospect of catching two students, as he ran after them.

Needless to say, neither of them stopped.

The both of them ran around the corridors, trying to shake Filch off. Finally, they succeeded, but by now Hadrian was sweating profusely and Sarah was panting.

"That..was..close." She said.

Hadrian nodded. "Look, I'm sorry about almost getting caught."

Sarah shook her head. "It's fine. I'd actually be disappointed if we didn't actually overshoot on Christmas."

Hadrian grinned at her as he took in their surroundings.

How the hell did they end up on the first floor, just outside the forbidden forest?

Hadrian looked up at the sky. It was a pitch black night and the moon was in the form of a crescent. It glowed dimly in the night sky. Hadrian could hear the rustling of leaves and somewhere, from the forest, an animal or two was growling.

He had just gotten a bad feeling when a movement among the trees caught his eye.

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Hadrian stared at the trees as a figure wearing a dark cloak came out. He was murmuring to the trees. Not the trees, Hadrian realised. There was someone among the trees, Hadrian just couldn't see who it was.

 _"_ Hadrian." Sarah muttered nervously. "Who is that?"

Hadrain frowned as he narrowed his eyes. He knew that there was something familiar about the figure, even from afar. He just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Don't know." Hadrian muttered back.

"Well, I think Filch and Mrs Norris are gone. I don't like this. Let's go back." Sarah said.

Hadrian was about to agree when the figure turned and started coming out. Hadrian froze as the figure looked up.

"Oh no," He murmured. He didn't think that the figure would be too friendly.

"Run!" Hadrian yelled as he pulled Sarah by the arm and they headed into the castle, a green curse sped past Hadrian, barely missing him by a few inches.

Sarah yelped as she followed. A red curse shot past them, followed by a green one. Hadrian gritted his teeth as he ran. Obviously, this person didn't care about killing two children with the killing curse. He sighed internally, pushing down the desire to turn back and hit the person as hard as he could. He _hated_ that curse. Also, who exactly was he? And what the hell had he been doing in the forest?

They didn't stop until they stopped outside of Gryffindor tower, both of them gasping and panting, sweat clung to their hair and dripped down their faces.

"Goodness me, where have you two been?" The Fat Lady asked. "Away from all the fun too!"

"Doesn't..matter." Hadrian gasped out. "Jobberknoll." He said the password. "Let us in. Wait, what do you mean away from all the fun?"

The Fat Lady pursed her lips and said nothing, but the portrait swung open, and the both of them climbed through the hole into the common room. Hadrian didn't expect it to be empty.

But neither did he expect it to be full of people partying either.

Food was availiable on every single table, along with punch, juice and butterbeer. Mistletoe was hanging on the mantlepiece and near the fireplace.

"Hadrian! You and Sarah want some drinks?" James appeared out of nowhere, shoving two glasses of pumpkin juice in their faces. Hadrian stared at him as Sirius came up to them, dragging Remus and Peter with him. He took a glass from James's hand and pushed it into Sarah's open hand, closing her fingers around the glass with his hands.

"Drink up. Where the hell have you guys been off to? You look like you walked in on Filch making out with Mrs Norris." Hadrian made a face while Sarah cleared her throat.

"No we did not." she said.

"Well then, wherever you two went off to, it must have been exciting. Your faces are flushed, next time bring us along for the fun alright?" James said as he clapped Hadrian on the back and gave the two of them a thumbs up.

"I thought you four went off exploring." Hadrian muttered accusingly. James grinned.

"That was the original plan. Then, Remus here was craving for chocolate and he was complaining about how the lack of sugar and cocoa made his brain feel fuzzy so we detoured to the kitchens. I swear, he acts like a pregnant woman when it comes to chocolate."

"I do not, James!" The werewolf muttered as he broke off a piece of chocolate from Peter's share.

"Wait," Hadrian said slowly. "So, you went down to the kitchens to get chocolate. Let me guess, you brought the whole kitchen here. That's why this place is full of food and drinks and mistletoe, which, you also happened to bring from the kitchens."

"Yep!"

Hadrian groaned. "And judging by the piles of sweets and snacks on the table, and the pots and pans which i shall not ask how you got, you invited the whole of Gryffindor to come down by making a lot of noise."

"You got that right."

Hadrian sighed. "How is it that the prefects have not stepped in yet?"

"The prefects did step in. But loosened up after. Relax, its Christmas! Everyhting's about partying. Join in the fun! Mingle around." James gave the both of them one last wave before dragging Sirius, who blew the both of them air kisses, with him. "Come on Remus! Stop stealing Pete's chocolate!"

Remus rolled his eyes and exchanged looks with Hadrian before grabbing the whole bar of chocolate out of Peter's hand. He then grabbed Peter by the arm and went after James and Sirius.

Hadrian stared from Sarah to the drink in his hand before he sighed.

'Come on." They retreated to a corner of the room and sat down on the comfortable armchairs. Everyone else was having a good time partying, so no one payed much attention to them.

"Who in Merlin's name was that?" Sarah said softly. Hadrian shook his head. "I don't know. But judging by the color of the spell he flung at us, he can't be anyone good."

"Why? What do you mean color of the spell?"

Hadrian grimaced. "That spell, it was green. Only one spell has green color that shade."

"What spell?"

"The killing curse. Its one of the worst spells there is. It kills you if you are struck by it. I read about it." Hadrian lied about the last part. He didn't have to read to about the curse to understand what it did, he knew, alright.

"So you are saying that the mysterious person tried to kill us just now? Why?" Sarah whispered urgently, her eyes wide with worry. "Why would he want us dead?"

Hadrian ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe the person didn't want us dead. Maybe we just happened to be there when he was doing something important."

"Should we tell someone?"

Hadrian blinked. Should they? What if no one believed them? He had so many questions and suspicions that he had no idea how to proceed.

"Not for now." He decided. "If something real bad happens again, we'll tell a Professor. Maybe what happened was was just that once." Hadrian tried to convince himself.

Sarah swallowed. "What if," she spoke softly. "That person was working for you know...that dark lord who's on the rise to power?"

Hadrian took in a deep breath as he looked around. Everyone was in a festive mode, students were smiling happily all around the room, and some were even singing Christmas carols.

"Now that would be real bad."

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _The blonde girl stood frozen where she was. This was not the first time she was inside of her own dreams. This was the first time it was like that._

 _Fires burned from shops, people lay on the ground, some dead, most injured, people in black robes and masks were everywhere._

 _Death Eaters._

 _"You sure the old man will turn up to help? Our man inside needs to get the sword without distractions." One shouted to another, moving his wand in a slashing motion. A wizard nearby screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his bloody arm._

 _"He'll have to turn up. Sent him a howler telling him we've got his brother under the threat of our wands." The other yelled back. "He's Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, he'd have to exit his dear office if he wants to save him."_

She woke up with a start, gasping on her bed. She peeked outside the blue curtains of her bed. No one else was awake. Laying back down, Pandora closed her eyes.

She had dreamt of many things that predicted the future before. Everything was minor. Everytime one of these dreams happened, she knew exactly when it would happen. It was all trival matters though, like whether someone would get injured the next day because they handled their plants wrongly in herbology. This was the first time that she had no idea when her dream would become reality.

It was also the first time it had been so bloody.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

The weeks passed with nothing much occurring, though Hadrian still could not get his mind off what happened on Christmas night.

Who had that been? Why was he bent on throwing the killing curse at two young students? What on earth was going on?

It wasn't the only thing that frustrated him though. He had no means to get the horcruxes, or any means to destroy them.

There was always a chance he might get possessed since he was alone on his mission. Even if he did find one, Hadrian had no desire to go to the bottom of the school to get venom from a basilisk that was very much alive.

Oh and there was the fact that he was about twelve years old in this life.

Meaning that he couldn't travel around of his own free will so he simply couldn't just pop over to Little Hangleton to get a horcrux.

In other words, he was feeling about as useful as a flobberworm.

He stood alone at the edge of the lake outside of the castle. It was a breezy afternoon, and he had just finished his last lesson for the day.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, Hadrian swung his right leg, kicking the air.

"That'll attract the nargles."

Hadrian looked up and turned around, surprised to see that Pandora was standing behind him. She gave him a dreamy smile as she slowly came up to stand beside him, her long blonde hair blowing gently around her face.

"Hello Hadrian."

"Pandora, what are you doing here?"

"I decided spending some time near the water would be nice. What about you?"

"Some time alone would be nice." Hadrian replied. "But your company's fine too." He added quickly. "I just needed to straighten out my thoughts."

"And have you?"

"Straightened out my thoughts?" Hadrian shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's just the nargles. They mess with your brains."

In spite of himself, Hadrian managed a small smile.

"I don't know, Pandora. Weird things have been happening to me."

"Oh, it's alright, I've been having repeated visions too."

Hadrian stared at her as she continued. "These dreams. I've never had them. Battles, fights, about deaths, and occasional whispers about a person who will have the power to overturn a huge event, with knowledge and the choices made."

Her face had lost its serenity for the period of time she had said the sentence, as she looked at Hadrian, her blue eyes no longer dreamy but instead serious and piercing, like they could look directly into Hadrian, before another serene smile appeared and the expression was gone.

"Pandora..." Hadrian said slowly. "Are you a seer?"

"I am. But it wasn't inherited."

"What do you mean it was not inherited?"

"My family didn't have the sight inside of them. It was not in the bloodline. A few generations back, one of my ancestors made a bargain with Death." Hadrian's head jerked up. "They couldn't have a child, no matter how they tried. One after another, but they couldn't conceive, or the child was lost due to a miscarriage. Finally, in a desperate attempt to continue our bloodline, my ancestor made a bargain with Death, anything, in exchange for their next child to be able to be delivered smoothly into this world."

There was silence for a few moments before she continued.

"Death agreed to it, but he would not take the price immediately. He only asked for it to be applicable to all the descendants of my bloodline. Saying he had foreseen something that would happen. Someone would come, someone would set things right, and a descendant in my bloodline would help that person with his quest, through the price that Death took."

"I was that descendant."

"And what was the price?" Hadrian asked slowly.

"The ability to be a seer. A double edged sword. Meant to be both a gift and a curse. I will have to learn how to harness it as it slowly grows stronger. Or I risk losing my mind."

This time, the silence was more defeating, and even the gentle wind did nothing to soothe the rushing of sounds that went past Hadrian's ears.

"I don't know why. But I believe, that you, Hadrian Potter, are the person that Death spoke of."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Falling asleep that night had not been easy, and the dream that followed certainly wasn't easy to sleep through either.

Not that it was really a dream if Death came to visit you in your sleep.

Hadrian was standing at...well, he was standing somewhere filled with white mist everywhere. There was no clear background and he wasn't even sure if he was standing on clear ground.

He looked around slowly blinking.

"Hello?" He called out, unsure of what to expect. The only reply he got was the echo of his voice, far away into the distance. He looked around as silence ensued.

"Hello Mr Potter."

Hadrian turned around, to find the source of the voice as figure emerged from the mist.

Death was dressed as perfectly as the last time Hadrian had seen him, aside from the fact that this time, his robes were of a different colour. Somehow, Hadrian wasn't exactly suprised to see him.

 _When do things like these not happen to me?_

"Hello, uh Death?" Hadrian was not exactly sure how he should address him.

"Death is fine, Mr Potter, I am assuming you are wondering about the reason for my visit?"

"Definitely."

Death smiled. "I also assume that you have many thoughts regarding the events of today."

"Yes." Hadrian managed to stop the many burning questions at the tip of his tounge from bursting out.

"What you must know, Mr Potter, is that many decades, perhaps even centuries before, I foresaw that something like this would occur. After all, as rarely as these things occur, they still occur. Only a few wizards become the Master of Death. Rarely, but they still succeeded. And you were one of them."

Death ran his tounge across his lip before he continued. "When Pandora Brightclaw's ancestor begged me not to take the spirit of his next child into the world, in exchange for anything he or anyone in the family could offer, I had just gotten a slight glimpse of when the next person who would become the Master of Death, and his fate."

"That person was you."

Hadrian stared at Death mutely.

"I knew that you had a rough journey in your life. Rough may be a bit of an understatement. But that was all I knew at that time. And I also had a feeling that told me their family could help you."

"Help me?"

"As the years passed, I slowly foresaw more and more about what would happen. But I couldn't interfere directly, only assist. That is why I cannot take Tom Riddle's life, not directly."

"So you need us, you need me to defeat him."

Death inclined his head.

"Yes. Tom Riddle is trying his best to evade me, to escape from my clutches. Besides, you had mastered all three of the hallows. You deserved a second chance at life."

"But I have not gotten any closer to destroying Voldemort."

"Maybe not. And that is where Pandora Brightclaw comes in." Hadrian's eyes snapped up to look at Death. "In this life, you do not have the help of your two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I figured you would need some help."

"So you turned Pandora into a seer."

"Turned, maybe. I gave her the gift of the sight."

"But it is also a curse."

Death nodded. "This applies to all seers. They must learn to master the gift themselves. It will grow more powerful as they grow. How they master this however, is entirely up to them."

"So how do these visions help me?"

Death's lips curved upwards as he looked at Hadrian, amusement apparent in his blue eyes,

"Why Mr Potter, that is up to you to figure out. Any more questions?"

Hadrian swallowed. "Does this mean you have talked to Pandora? And does she know I'm a time traveller? Or reincarnation?"

Death merely looked more amused. "Pandora Brightclaw, just like the Luna Lovegood you know, has her own beliefs. And I merely talked to her when I gave her the gift of being a seer. As for what you are asking, I believe that it'll be best for you to find out on your own, or make your own decision on what to do." Death looked at the wrist watch on his hand. "Well, it is getting late, I must go. I'll see you another time then." He was gone with a snap of his fingers.

Before Hadrian could speak, the dream dissolved and Hadrian woke up with a start.

 _Everything's so unclear. There's still so many unanswered questions. Hopefully I'll get answers and a lot more clarity as time passes._


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

Reading a book quietly in the library seemed like a very good idea for Hadrian. After all, he had gotten a nice quiet window seat on a soft and comfortable armchair.

That was until James came in along with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Hadrian! I've been looking all over for you!" His brother said. Hadrian raised an eyebrow a him, as the librarian threw a stern glare in their direction.

"You have? Why?"

"Yep. I just wanted to see how my little brother was doing and tell him how awesome he was."

Hadrian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Spill it James, what do you need?"

His brother sputtered as he shifted slightly. Sirius attempted to muffle his laughter as Remus went around the shelves looking for books while Peter scratched his nose.

"Wha what?"

"I know there has to be a reason which you are telling me how awesome I am. It can't just be sudden overwhelming affection for me." Hadrian narrowed his eyes.

"Can't I just say that to my little brother?" James exclaimed. The librarian gave them a hush as she wagged a warning finger in their direction.

Hadrian folded his arms.

"Okay okay!' James strew his hands up in exasperation. "I do have something I need you to do."

"I knew it." Hadrian said smugly.

"Quit it. Anyway, you are on good terms with Lily Evans aren't you?"

"Yes." Hadrian said slowly. "Why?" He wondered where this was going, but he had a feeling he knew what direction it would take.

"Well, could you perhaps, pass something to her on my behalf the next time you talk to her?"

"And what is that, 'thing'? Not another flower with lilies painted red at the tip right? Because I swear the last time you tried that with her saying that the red tip was her hair, she almost hexed you into next week."

Coughing, James took out something from his robe pocket and passed it to Hadrian, who took it. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Hadrian.

It was a brown envelope, with a seal on it.

"James Potter, my dear brother, is this a love letter?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, clapping. "Oh, that's a new one, James. For all the terms to put on it." James scowled.

"Just pass it to her please?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, you are the best Brother I could ever ask for?" Hadrian shook his head.

"Not good enough."

"Because I'm going to give you so many tips on wooing girls?"

"What the bloody hell James?"

"Because I'm going to hogsmeade on Saturday and I'll buy you a box of chocolate frogs and honey dukes best chocolate bar?"

"That's better! I'll do it. But if I go up in flames, you are responsible for my funeral."

James rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't want you dead since I'd be in the receiving end of two howlers from our parents. What's that you are reading?" James's eyes wandered to the book in Hadrian's hand. "How to let spells produce the best effect. What! Are you even supposed to be reading anything like these?"

Before Hadrian could open his mouth to reply, another voice interrupted them. They turned their heads to face a furious librarian. It seemed that James Potter's outburst had been the final straw for her.

"OUT! You've been too loud!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Any thoughts of what you'll want to take next year?" Sarah asked him as they sat on the comfortable armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. Hadrian looked at her in surprise.

"Have you been thinking about this?" He asked her. Sarah shrugged. "Maybe, have you?"

Hadrian crossed his arms as he mused. In the previous lifetime, he had chosen divination, which had turned out to be a decision he regretted. Maybe that was because of the Professor who had taught the subject.

Or maybe the subject had had to do with the prophecy who had made his previous life a horrible one.

Okay so maybe it hadn't be a horrible life, but with Voldemort after him because of a prophecy, and having had his life dictated by said prophecy, it was understandable why he bore some kind of a grudge against the subject.

So divination was probably out of the question, Hadrian had no desire to have his future told every single lesson and he certainly had no desire looking into tea cups and tea leaves, even if the professor was different in this time. He definitely didn't want to risk it.

So maybe arithmancy or ancient runes.

"I'm thinking arithmancy or ancient runes. What about you?"

Sarah stared at the fire. "I don't know, really, I haven't made up my mind. I'd never expect to be in second year so soon, much less get prepared for third year. Brooding over what magical electives to take..."

Speaking of brooding, there were quite a number of subjects Hadrian really had to brood over, and none of the, were related to electives.

"Well," he said. "Don't take anything you might end up regretting." He said wistfully. How he had survived divination with Ron in his past life, he honestly had no idea.

"I know." Sarah nodded before she let out a small yawn. "I'll go up and get some sleep, we have duelling in Defense tomorrow."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Defense, was, if Hadrian had to describe, rather strange.

It had started off fine though. Professor Freeburn put them off in pairs to practice aiming the disarming curse at their partners and trying to avoid them when they were the Ines receiving it. The Gryffindors had been paired with the Slytherins and Hadrian had been paired with Nott.

"I'll start off first." Nott had said with a smirk. "One, two, expelliarmus!" Hadrian had glared at him when he had been successfully disarmed. The Slytherin only smiled at him smugly, though that smug smile had slowly faded when he found out that he was unable to disarm Hadrian he next four times. It was replaced with a look of anger and shame when Hadrian disarmed him four times out of five after that. Professor Freeburn had awarded ten points to the houses of each student who had disarmed their partner at least three times.

Towards the end of the lesson, shortly after they had swapped partners, there was a loud rattling near the Professor's table and then there was a crackling before an explosion was hurt and smoke filled the classroom, making Hadrian and his classmates they fell to the ground.

The smoke was extremely thick and Hadrian could barely make out the silhouettes of what looked like flames through his squinted eyes, before a figure waved his wand and the air cleared slightly and the flames were put out.

Professor Freeburn looked extremely flustered as he addressed the class.

"I apologise class, there must have been a stray spell which hit something in the class which triggered the explosion. I'll find out what it is later. For now," he cast a tempus, "since time is almost up, you are dismissed as we were smirky done anyway. Your homework is to write about why the disarming soell is one of the most useful spells we can use in a fight. The parchment should be at least two feet long."

As they left the classroom for lunch, Sarah cast a worried look back at the door. "What was that? That was strange."

Hadrian nodded in agreement. "Strange indeed."

 _I'm back! Thanks for reading :)_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

Another few weeks passed as the days began to grow slightly warmer, when Hadrian looked out of the window of the dorms of Gryffindor tower.

It had been forever since he was actually alone in the dorms for a Long time that e had decided to stare out of the window forlornly.

And as it he did just that, it also hit him.

He missed his old life.

Of course he did, he missed everything about it. He had left so many people behind, he was currently alone here.

Not really, he had his family, his teenage parents and good friends too.

Still, he'd thought about what it be like if he would get to see them again. After all, he didn't even get to say goodbye to them the other time.

Had Death turned back the time along with his choice? Were they still stuck in that moment, thinking that he was somewhere caught up in the battle?

Well, this time he'd change it. He had a second chance. He could defeat Voldemort, too many people had died for him.

He'd defeat Voldemort and get to see the companions in his old life born so much younger than him. His mouth quirked abit at the though.

He slowly went through the people he'd missed in his head.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, The Weasleys, Luna, Neville, Hagrid...

Hagrid.

Hagrid.

Hadrian stopped as his eyes robed over the Hogwarts grounds to the gamekeepers hut.

How the hell had he not thought about Hagrid all this time he spent at Hogwarts. Had death placed a memory block on him or something? He hit his forehead against the window.

Wait, he come he had not seen him? Wasn't he the gamekeeper?

"Hadrian! I've got some interesting news for you!" James burst into his dorm.

"What?" Hadrian turned to face his older brother.

"Our gamekeeper's back! You've never met him, right? Its alright, I haven't seen him since first year either."

"Wait what? Whoa James, slow down." Hadrian raised both his hands as he gaped at his older brother.

"Professor Dumbledore was welcoming someone really tall and huge in the entrance hall just now. Apparently his name is Rubeus Hagrid and he's the Hogwarts gamekeeper, only he's beeen away for the last two years because of some personal matter."

"We're going to be officially introduced to him tonight at dinner."

Hadrian barely contained his grin as his brother put an arm around his neck. "Its Saturday, Hadrian, lets go and spend time in the courtyard with the others."

 **HPHPHPHP**

Hadrian had no idea how Lily and James had gotten together in their seventh year, but he was pretty sure it had taken a miracle.

He had done his job as a good little Brother and passed James's love letter to Lily who had raised both eyebrows before she walked away with it.

And in the courtyard, James had deemed it fate that instead of being in the library, Lily had also been at the courtyard at the same time.

"Lily flower!" He called. "Wanna join us for a game of wizard's chess?"

"No I don't, Potter. Now go away." Lily shook her head.

"Aww, is it because you are afraid of losing to me?"

"The only thing that I'm afraid of Potter, is crushing your precious ego. After what you wrote in your previous letter to me, I wouldn't want to do so."

Hadrian tried not to perk up at the mention of the contents of the letter as he played a round of exploding snap with Sarah while Sirius played chess against Peter and Remus watched.

"Precious ego? Crushing it?"

"My dear Lily, with my handsome good looks and wonderful quidditch skills, with my wonderful prospects as a boyfriend, why would you not want to date me?"

Hadrian almost singed his eyebrows as he processed what Lily had said. Wonderful prospects, James really had a lot of self esteem.

"I'm afraid hat if I beat you at the game, I might bruise it." Lily shrugged. "I'm honestly surprised that I didn't even set the letter on fire when Hadrian first gave it to me."

"Oi James. Looks like she really detests you. Now come play chess with me. Peter's lost to me three times in a row."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Now everyone, tonight, I would like to introduce someone to you. To the older students, you may already know him. But to those who don't, this is Rubeus Hagrid, our Hogwarts gamekeeper who has returned after two years of settling a personal matter."

"He may not be a professor but please show him respect as well. Welcome Hagrid, welcome." Dumbledore clapped his hands, and Hadrian did the same with a beam in his face as the rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and some Slytherins did too as Hagrid stood from his seat at the high table and raised his goblet.

"I heard he lives in a hut at the edge of the forest." Sarah commented. "That sounds cool."

"He looks nice." Sirius said. "But he's rather tall and huge isn't he?"

"I'm guessing he must be half giant." Hadrian told him.

"Half giant?" Sirius exclaimed. "Cool! Do you think he can give me a ride on his shoulders sometime?"

"I dunno mate." James replied. "Wouldn't be polite to ask now, would it?"

"You actually know what polite means?" Remus asked him lightly.

"Doesn't matter Remus." James looked over at the Slytherin table. "Looks like or dear friend Malfoy and a few other Slytherins don't seem too happy about Hagrid being here."

Hadrian looked over at the Slytherin table. Lucius Malfoy was indeed scowling at Hagrid along with Nott and some other pure bloods.

"Of what Hadrian said about Hagrid being half giant was true, then of course the Slytherins won't be happy." Peter piped up.

James smirked as he chewed on his potato. "If the Slytherins don't like him, then I like him already. What do you say we

visit his hut tomorrow?"

For once, Hadrian liked his brother's idea.

Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

He walked through the Forbidden Forest with them, Sarah had opted not to come along since she wanted to write a few letters to her parents and other relatives, it had been quite awhile since Hadrian had written to his parents too. James wrote and updated their parents for the both for them, but Hadrian didn't trust his brother to be fully truthful and not to throw him under the bus with his own prancing going around.

Well, he'd write back sometime soon.

Walking through the forest, Hadrian kept himself slightly behind the marauders as he looked around the familiar surroundings, where he had spent quite abit of his previous life at Hogwarts in. Detention with Draco Malfoy, following the spiders wth Ron even though he had been terrified of spiders, Hadrian looked up whistfully as he thought of the redhead. running from Remus and saving Buckbeak with Hermione. Hadrian smirked fondly at that thought, he missed his best friends, finding Grawp.

Oh and,

"HARRY NO!"

"NO NO HARRY WHAT'RE YEH-"

Hadrian frowned as he blinked. Hagrid had been tied up the last time Hadrian had come here as Harry Potter to die at the end of Voldemort's wand. He'd been his first Friend in the Wizarding world, the half giant who had treated him well and brought him into the magical world, and the last friend he saw before he had died.

And gotten reborn.

"Earth to Hadrian?"

He blinked. James was waving a hand in his face. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Well, you can quit working your brain now, we are here."

Hadrian's eyes widened as he looked at the familiar hut standing in front of him. They were here.

"Alright, lets go." Sirius strode over.

"No wait! Sirius! We should knock!" Remus stopped him.

"Of course I was going to knock, did you think I wasn't going to?" Sirius looked affronted.

"Well considering the fact that you and James behave like first class cavemen half the time..." Remus told him and Hadrian snorted before walking up to knock on the door to the hut, managing to avoid themselves a serious lecture from Sirius about how he, Sirius Black had never behaved like not a caveman, especially since he had his beautiful hair to prove it.

"I'm comin!"

Hadrian held his breath at the familiar voice as he looked up in anticipation, ignoring the rapidly increasing pace of his heartbeat.

The door swung open, revealing a much younger Hagrid, but still with the same face, hair, beard and height.

"Hello Mr Hagrid!" Sirius piped up. "We are Hogwarts students and we just thought we'd swing by to pay you a visit if you didn't mind."

Hagrid glanced at them, though Hadrian felt like his eyes lingers on him a second longer than the rest.

"Gryffindors eh? The lotta yeh? It's usually them that come by an' visit back then too. Well, come on in. An' call me Hagrid."

Hagrid stepped back and Hadrian walked in before he was pushed forward along by Sirius, "Come on Hadrian, hurry." Rolling his eyes, Hadrian quickened has pace.

The place was just as he remembered, one room, a bed, a fire, pots and pans, a window beside the doorway and thoroughly the same furniture as it had been in his past life. Except Fang's basket wasn't there, so Hadrian assumed Hagrid hadn't gotten him yet.

"Tea? Rock cake?" Hagrid offered. Hadrian accepted the tea align with Remus and the both of them declined the rock cakes, while James, Sirius and Peter took one each.

Hadrian carefully sipped his tea to avoid bursting out into laughter at the three of their faces as they bit into the rock cake. He caught Remus' eye and the older gave him a soft smile before looking back at Hagrid.

"Well, yeh five know my name. How bout yeh ones?"

"I'm James Potter, that's my little brother Hadrian, he's Sirus Black, that's Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Hagrid nodded. "Well I musta say I din' spect anybody to pay meh a visit so soon, but 's a nice surprise, but I musta say, the lot f you do look a little like troublemakers."

"No we aren't." Sirius pouted. "We just like to make lives more fun for people at Hogwarts occasionally."

"By pulling pranks." Remus muttered underneath his breath.

Hagrid's face crinkled into a smile. "So how bout yeh guys tell me how life at Hogwarts is, eh?"

 **HPHPHPHP**

It was so cold.

The rain was so heavy that seeing through it was near impossible, and the raindrops beat down on mercilessly and her robes clung to her.

Gritting her teeth, she trudged through the soil and mud, her hands grabbing on tightly to her robes as the wind whipped mercilessly around her face, her raspberry earrings dangling heavily.

Where was she? A forest?

Gasping as she almost tripped, Pandora looked around at her surroundings, there was only one path between the trees, it seemed.

Or rather the path her instinct told her to follow.

She moved on, ignoring the rain that now washed down her face, dropped down her hair and her robes.

There was a clearing and Pandora blinked as she came closer.

A tall man was dressed finely in well cut robes and a top hat. He had a huge umbrella over him and was facing another man, no a giant? No he was too big to be just a man but too small to be a giant. Half giant? The half giant had no umbrella, and the rainwater dropped down his shaggy beard and hair too.

The half giant murmured something, or at least, Pandora thought he murmured something. She was hardly able to see from the rain.

Pandora watched as the half giant and the tall man exchanged a handshake before the half giant vanished right in front of her eyes.

Gasping, Pandora's eyes frantically scanned her surroundings for any sign as to where the half giant might have gone. But no, he had disappeared completely.

As if he had heard her gasp, the tall man turned to her, though the rain obscured his face, and raised his hat before snapping his fingers

He was gone too.

Pandora blinked.

She blinked again, and this time, sat upright in her bed with another gasp.

Perfectly dry and not wearing shoes.

 **HPHPHPHPo**

A/N: Honestly when I began writing this story, it was to write for enjoyment. How the author writes the story is up to her and if you did not find it to your liking, there isn't a need to get violent and threaten me in your review. I honestly thought readers were way above that. Reviews are meant to be constructive. Not poorly written with a lack of proper spelling and grammar. If you want to criticise my story, do it on points you think I can improve or something that adds value and doesn't waste my time when I read it and attempt to take it into consideration. And do away with the violent threats. It's just plain redundant.


End file.
